The Nisou and the Wolf
by MangaMamma
Summary: Koga kidnaps Kagome to help him find more jewel shards and she worries his soul has become corrupted by the shards he already has. Will Koga ever let Kagome go? Will she want to leave? And what about Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**A/N**: jiisan (grandfather), nisou (priestess)

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

"Because despite what you may think, I have a life outside of you. Now let go!" Kagome tries to pull her bag free from the half demon's grasp, but he holds firm, pulling Kagome closer in the process. Miroku and Sango just watch as the scene plays out, knowing that Kagome will win. Like she always does.

"You can't just leave like this! We have to keep looking for the jewel shards!"

"Inu-yasha, I am giving you one last warning. Let go of the bag!"

"No! You're staying here and that's final!" Inu-yasha pulls the bag from Kagome's grasp and jumps up into a nearby tree. Kagome takes four steps towards the tree and stops.

"Fine! You leave me no choice. SIT BOY!" Inu-yasha falls to the ground as the magic phrase brings his face to meet the ground. Kagome calmly walks over to retrieve her bag, unfazed by the cursing demon at her feet. "I'll be back in two weeks. Try not to miss me too much!" Kagome waves goodbye to her friends and heads for the well outside the village. Miroku and Sango leave Inu-yasha to wait for the spell to wear off.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome is almost to the Bone Eater's Well when she is startled by a flock of birds suddenly taking flight. She looks up to follow the birds' path, admiring their beautiful plumage, and then continues toward her destination, just in the next clearing. As she enters the clearing and approaches the well, a tornado of wind and dirt comes hurtling from the trees, heading right for her. Koga comes into sight as he comes to a stop at her side, looking around as if something were going to attack them at any moment. "Kagome! Thank goodness I found you."

"Koga? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Kagome hadn't seen the wolf demon since he helped them out of a trap set by Kagura. That was about four months ago. Inu-yasha still didn't like the wolf demon and the feeling seemed to be mutual. She had heard news of him and his tribe every now and again during their travels, but hadn't had any other contact since then.

"There's a demon. He's looking for you. He wants to use you to find jewel shards for himself."

"What? How do you know this? And how did you find me?"

Koga was slightly agitated at her questions, but kept his composure and continued. "We captured a band of thieves on our lands a few days ago. We found Naraku's mark on them and we tortured them to tell us what they were up to. They said they just released a demon that would be retrieving the girl who could find the shards. And finding you was easy. I already knew what village to look in and then just followed your scent." Koga took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't hold anything against you. It's the mutt I hate. That's why I tracked you down instead of just going to the village."

"O-Ok. Well, thank you, but I'm going home so that should be the end of that plan. At least for awhile." Kagome backs out of Koga's hands and turns toward the well. "By the way, who is this demon?"

Kagome looks back at the wolf demon who just smiles at her, fangs exposed. "They call him Steel fang."

"Steel fang? I've never heard---" Kagome's eyes widen with understanding. She looks into the wolf demon's glinting eyes and tries to scream, but he's too quick for her and grabs her with one strong arm and places his other hand over her mouth. Kagome quickly passes out from the sleeping powder Koga laced his hand with. The wolf demon looks around one more time, making sure no one was around to alert Inu-yasha, throws her over his shoulder and races back home.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The last thing Kagome remembered was Koga's smiling face. Now, everything was dark and her head hurt. Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a cave, lying on a large pile of bedding. She sat up and looked around. One cave wall was covered with various scenes depicting hunters and their prey, the other wall had drawings of what appeared to be gods of some sort. Behind her there was a store of weapons against the wall. There was a small wooden chest next to the bedding with her bag and a few candles on top.

Kagome grabbed her bag and headed for the entrance to the cave, but she didn't get far. There were two guards with crossed spears blocking her way. She walked up to the guards and got right in the face of the guard on the left. Her face disguised none of her anger, but she managed to controled her voice. "Tell Koga I'm awake and demand to see him. Now!"

The guard looks down at Kagome, then over at the other guard. The guard on the right nods an affirmative to his comrade to follow Kagome's orders. Kagome walks back to the room with the bedding and waits for Koga. It doesn't take long for the wolf tribe leader to appear. He walks through the doorway without a sound and approaches Kagome, stopping within a foot of her, his face a mask of calm. Kagome reaches back and slaps Koga across the face. Koga doesn't retaliate; he just turns his face, now red on one side, back to face Kagome.

"Why?"

"For the reason I said. I need you to find more jewel shards for me and my tribe."

"Never! What makes you think I'd ever do that?"

"Nobody knows you're here. They think you went home. And nobody but you can go through the well. Help me with my request and I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"Get used to this room." Kagome goes to slap Koga again, but the demon catches her wrist. Koga's eyes harden and he slowly tightens his grip as he speaks. "It's your decision. I hope you come around to seeing things my way. Otherwise, I'll be very disappointed. And I don't deal well with disappointment." Koga lets Kagome go and walks out of the cave. She stands there, holding her sore wrist, watching Koga's back until it disappears around the corner. She sits back on the bedding, wondering how she's going to get out of this mess.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had been two days since Kagome last saw Koga. One of the guards always delivered her meals and, Kagome noticed, always checked out the wall of weapons. _Just in case I suppose._ Kagome picks at some straw under the bedding in boredom. She had tried to do a contact spell earlier in the day, but she wasn't experienced enough yet. She had been working with Kaede for almost a year now and had learned a lot about medicine and herbs and healing, and even became proficient in minor casts and spells. But the contact spell was too much for her right now.

Kagome just sighs and continues to twirl the piece of straw between her fingers. She's distracted by a noise coming from the entrance. She recognizes Koga's raised voice, but she can't tell what is going on. Soon enough, Koga appears carrying a bag. His eyes never leave Kagome as he places the bag next to the wooden chest on the floor. She notices some fresh scratches on Koga's arms and dried blood on his breastplate. _Who did he recently fight with? _He reaches into the wooden chest and pulls out some gauze and a small jar. He goes and sits down against the wall painted with hunting scenes and begins to apply the cream in the jar to his scratches. She watches him wrap the gauze expertly around his forearm. When he's done, he leans his head back against the wall, breathes deeply, and closes his eyes.

Kagome just watches him. Other than when he put the bag down, Koga didn't acknowledge her at all. Now it appeared as if he were asleep. Kagome wondered what she should do when the wolf demon finally spoke, his voice harsh and accusatory. "This wouldn't have happened if you would just help find the jewel shards."

"What wouldn't have happened?"

"The Gokuaku-chou attacked our border patrol. Three of my tribe are dead, several more wounded. If they had had shards of their own, this wouldn't have happened."

"How dare you try and blame this on me! You kidnapped me! You want to use the Shikon jewel for your own selfish reasons! It will corrupt you Koga, if it hasn't already. Please, let me go. I will not help you."

Koga sat up and opened his eyes, glaring at the priestess across the room. "Do the lives of my tribe mean nothing to you? Do you not care that those flying vermin are systematically killing us off and will eventually overrun the area?"

"Asking for help against an enemy and kidnapping are two different things. Of course I don't want to see your tribe exterminated. But you should have come to me for help, not hold me against my will until I relent." Kagome's voice softens, and she drops her head. "And I will not relent, Koga."

Koga growls and jumps to his feet. He grabs Kagome by her arms, his claws beginning to dig into her flesh, yanking her up to face him. His face is mere inches from hers, but Kagome's face remains determined and willful. Koga's eyes are wild with anger and his voice is a vicious growl. "You will find those jewel shards for me, and you will do it now or---"

"Koga sir! I'm sorry, but it's Shichiro. They need you."

Koga's eyes immediately lost their anger, and his face showed obvious worry. He lets go of Kagome and races out of the cave. "Wait!" Kagome starts after Koga but the guard steps in her path. "What's going on?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Who am I gonna tell? I'm trapped. Just tell me please."

"Uh, it's uh, Koga's jiisan. He's been ill for days and nobody can seem to figure out what's wrong with him. The doctors have tried everything and nothing is working."

"That's awful. Can you tell me what's wrong with him? The symptoms?"

The guard scratches his head and takes a step back. "I don't know any details. I've been, uh, here most of the time."

"Oh. I am sorry about that-?"

"Rei. My name's Rei."

"Rei. I am sorry. Hopefully you won't be here much longer. Could you answer one more question for me? What was Koga yelling about before he came in here?"

"Oh, I, uh, I asked him, uh, if I could go see me family."

"And he yelled at you?"

"He didn't mean it. He was just upset about the attack. It was my fault. I should have waited until after he had time to rest."

"Well Rei, I hope you get to see your family soon. Thank you for talking to me for awhile. I'll let you go so you don't get into any trouble. Goodnight."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga watched her as she slept. Her long lashes rested lightly on her cheeks, and her dark hair spread out behind her, looking as if it were being blown by an imaginary wind. She held a piece of straw between her fingers and this made him smile for some reason. Koga got up and sat down against the wall decorated with pictures of the gods. He settled his head, crossed his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As Kagome opens her eyes, she sees Koga, sitting against the far wall, asleep. She gets up from the bedding and pads over to him. _He looks so peaceful_. No sign of the cold-hearted leader of the Wolf Tribe. The first time they met, Kagome didn't get the impression that Koga was evil. In fact, he was duped into thinking Inu-yasha had killed his men by Naraku. But his latest actions have her worried that the jewel shards were indeed corrupting his soul. She decides not to get too close. She sits down on the floor several feet from him and just watches, waiting for him to wake up.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga opened his eyes to find Kagome sitting in front of him eating an apple, just watching him. He sits up straight and feels his back protest to the proper posture after its rest against the hard wall. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Don't know. Why did you sleep on the ground?"

"My bed was otherwise occupied."

"Oh." Koga gets up and puts the remaining gauze and the jar of ointment back in the wooden chest. He grabs a spear from the weapons wall and starts to leave. Kagome stands and starts to follow. "How is your jiisan doing?"

Koga's grip on his spear tightens as he whirls on Kagome, advancing on her until she falls onto the bedding. "What do you know about my jiisan?"

Kagome barely spoke above a whisper. _The look in Koga's eyes is the same as when he threatened me yesterday_. "I heard he was ill. Is there anything I can do?"

"It is none of your affair." Koga goes to leave but Kagome grabs his arm.

"Koga wait! Why won't you let me help?"

Koga whirls on the priestess, his anger still showing in his eyes. "I asked you to help! You refused!"

"I won't help you find the shards. But stop letting your pride get in the way of helping your jiisan."

Koga just stares at Kagome, his anger fading slightly, "Why?"

"I'm not going to refuse help to the sick to punish you Koga. Let me try to help your jiisan. I have been training with Kaede for over a year. What could it hurt?"

Kagome can hear a low growl in Koga's throat. Suddenly, he grabs Kagome's arm and yanks her off the bedding and out of the cave. They stride to another cave one level below Koga's. As they enter, Kagome can feel all eyes on her as Koga leads her to his jiisan. She kneels next to the ailing man, smiling gently as she wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Hello Shichiro. I'm Kagome and your grandson brought me here to help you. I need you to tell me everything. What you were doing before you got sick, as you got sick and anything you've felt or thought since being sick. I know you're real tired, but it's important." Kagome listens as the old man relates everything from start to finish. When he stops, Kagome gives his hand a squeeze and walks outside. "Koga, he's suffering from some sort of possession. I can't be certain, but I think it's a wandering soul. From what he told me, he was patrolling near an ancient burial ground. It's possible he crossed into a wandering soul's territory. We need to help his body fight the soul and purge it from his body. I suggest we act now so when the soul departs, soul catchers can collect it before it has time to find another host."

"What do you need?"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome wiped her arm across her forehead. She had been working over a fire for almost an hour now. The elixir was almost ready. Koga watches from a distance as the priestess prepares the elixir for his jiisan. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just couldn't figure out why she was doing this for him after he'd kidnapped her and held her hostage. _Did she expect to be let free if she succeeded?_

Kagome looked up from the fire. She walked over to the ailing wolf demon and helped him drink the dark green mixture. She placed a clean towel on his forehead and held his hand. "I need you to listen to me Shichiro. You're going to feel your body getting warm. It will build until it feels like you're on fire. Koga and I will be here for you. You will make it through this. I promise."

An hour passed and the man's groaning could now be heard throughout the tribal village. Kagome and Koga exchange worried looks. He was becoming dehydrated and his frail body was beginning to falter. Kagome helped the older man drink some water, and placed a new, cool towel on his forehead. "Koga, if he doesn't dispel the soul soon---" But Kagome didn't even want to finish the thought. She saw the worry and sadness in Koga's eyes. Maybe she could help Shichiro repel the soul trapped inside him. _Surely it would be just like working a healing. Right?_ "Koga, I'm going to try a healing spell. It might be the extra kick the soul needs to leave."

Koga looks at the priestess. _Why is she doing this?_ "Is it safe?"

"Completely. Even if it doesn't repel the soul, it might help bolster his strength." Kagome places her hands on the moaning demon's chest. She closes her eyes and concentrates her energy. She didn't want to lie to Koga, but technically, he didn't ask who it was safe for. Safe for his jiisan? Sure. But Kagome was risking possession herself. She would be connected to his body when the soul left.

Koga stared at the blue glow binding Kagome to his jiisan. She had been maintaining the healing spell for quite some time before the moaning started decreasing and the heat within his jiisan begin to subside. But as soon as Koga noted the improvements of his jiisan, he realized Kagome was burning up. He could feel the heat radiating from her. Her face was flushed, sweat poured from her brow and her hair was sticking to her face. _She lied! It wasn't safe for her!_ Then another disturbing thought came to Koga's mind. _She could be possessed!_ Koga leapt to Kagome's side and placed a damp cloth to her forehead. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't think it would be safe for her if he suddenly broke her connection.

Suddenly, Kagome screamed and she was propelled backwards, taking Koga with her. Her hands still glowed and Koga could see something white and pulsing within them. _She's holding onto the soul?_ Koga looks on panicked, helpless to do anything. He supports Kagome's head and shoulders on his legs and begins talking to her. "Kagome! Can you hear me? You are holding onto the soul. You must let go or it will possess you!" Kagome's eyes fly open and she inhales sharply, letting the soul free. Koga watches it disappear harmlessly out of the cave, then looks down at Kagome, relief on his face. "That was very stupid. What were you thinking?"

Kagome's voice is barely a whisper, her eyes are half closed, almost as if she's talking in her sleep. "Is he ok?"

Koga had forgotten about his jiisan in his concern for the priestess. He laid Kagome down gently and went to check on him. His face was pale, but his pulse was steady and his temperature seemed normal. Koga replaced the wet towel on his forehead and went back to check on Kagome. Her face still felt warm, but it wasn't burning up like before, and her breathing was steady. Koga gently picked her up and carried her back to his bed.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

Birds singing. Kagome could hear birds singing. But everything was still black. She slowly opened her eyes to the familiar sight of hunters throwing their spears at their prey and their enemies. She rolled over to lie on her back and realized her hands were wrapped in gauze. They didn't hurt, as if injured or burned, but when she unwrapped one hand, carefully, her skin resembled that of burnt skin. She lightly touched the red flesh and there was no heat coming off the burn. But whatever happened to her hand, it needed healing. Someone had put a salve on both hands before wrapping them up. Kagome expertly re-wrapped her hand, grateful that for the extent of the damage to her hands, she felt no pain. So Kagome pushed herself up to a sitting position and saw Koga, asleep against the opposite wall. He wasn't leaning against it as before, he was lying down on the ground with the length of his body against the wall.

Kagome slipped out of the bed and padded over to the sleeping tribe leader. The first thing she noticed were his hands. Covered in salve. _Well that explains that_. She looked back over at the table next to the bed and saw the wooden box open, gauze hanging out the side. There were also some towels and a tray of fruit. Kagome immediately forgot about Koga and went over to grab an apple.

"Thought you might be hungry when you woke up."

Kagome turned to see an older woman carrying a pitcher and glasses. She recognized the woman from Shichiro's dwelling.

"Shhh." Kagome indicates the sleeping Koga. The woman looks over and smiles warmly. She places the tray on the bedside table and takes hold of Kagome's hand. "Thank you so much for the fruit. I don't know why, but I am famished."

"Silly child. You spent all night fighting that soul out of Shichiro and then healed him afterwards. Not to mention burning your hands in the process. Now let me see how they're doing." The woman unwraps Kagome's hand and looks pleased. "Much better."

"Much better? How bad did they look before?"

"When I was summoned by Koga, both your hands, front and back were burned. The back of your hands only sustained minor burns, but today they look unblemished and perfect."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A day or so. And that one…." The woman points a weathered finger at Koga. "He refused to leave you alone. It was all I could do to get him to finally eat and sleep. Damn stubborn fool. I tried to tell him you would be fine, but he wouldn't listen."

Kagome looks over at Koga, her hunger momentarily forgotten. "Um, would it be possible for me to see Shichiro? I'd like to see how he's doing."

"Sure. Follow me. That's where I was headed next."

Kagome takes a quick sip of the fresh juice and places a blanket from the bed on Koga before leaving with the old woman.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome sits on the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling above the green valley below. The breeze is warm as it brushes her hair back behind her shoulders, and she leans back on her bandaged hands and raises her face to the sunny sky. _It feels so good to be out in the open!_ The old woman showed her this spot after visiting with Shichiro. She just didn't want to go back to the cave. She also wasn't going to run away while Koga was sleeping. She had thought about it, but decided to wait for him to set her free. She wanted him to realize he was wrong to kidnap her and ask her to help him corrupt the Shikon jewel. She knew he wasn't a bad person, and feared the three jewel shards he had in his body were beginning to corrupt his soul. That's why she stayed. If he let her go of his own volition, his soul was not corrupted. _Please let me go home Koga. Prove my fears wrong._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream off in the distance, back at the village. She ran towards the sound of the scream, which was soon followed with more and more, until the air vibrated with the ear-piercing screams. As she reached the top of the hill overlooking the tribal area, she saw Gokuaku-chou, hovering and attacking while the wolf tribe defended themselves with spears, arrows and whatever else they could find. The women and children seemed to be tucked away in the caves, leaving the men, young and old to defend their homes and family against the shrieking beasts.

Kagome ran for the cave she'd been staying in. She needed her bow and arrows. She reached the base of the stairs she needed to climb with relatively no trouble. But getting up to the third level was going to be difficult. It offered no protection all the way up. She looked around for any sort of weapon, but came up wanting. She finally grabbed a few hand-sized rocks and started her ascent. She tried not to let the awful shrieking and the cries of the wolf tribe wounded distract her. But just as she reached the second level, she heard someone yell her name. She turned to see Koga, pointing outwards. As Kagome turned in the direction Koga was pointing, she saw it. A huge, two-headed Gokuaku-chou headed straight for her, talons at the ready. She managed to make it to the nearest cave, stumbling in at the last moment. She picked herself up and looked out of the entrance to check for an opening to start to the third level, but the monstrous bird was hovering, right outside the cave. She went back into the cave looking for any sort of weapons, but all she found were frightened mothers and their children.

Kagome returned to the entrance, openly facing the bird now, concentrating on the rock within her hand. That's when she sensed it. The bird had two jewels imbedded in both its foreheads. _That's why it's so much bigger than the others and has two heads!_ Kagome focused her attention back to charging the rock clenched tightly within her fist with some spirit energy. Kaede told her it was possible to turn just about anything into a weapon; it would just be less effective than her bow, which was linked to her. She felt her hand start to burn and knew she had enough for a strike. She stepped out onto the ledge in front of the cave, the two-headed bird shrieked and flew towards her. Kagome reached back and threw the rock with all her strength, willing it to hit its mark. She watched as the glowing rock sailed true and smacked into one of the foreheads of the bird. As soon as the bird cried out in pain, Kagome ran for the stairs to the third level.

She reached the third level and saw the two-headed bird flying up to attack her again. She ran into the cave and retrieved her bow and arrows. As she approached the entrance, she didn't see the bird. With arrow drawn, she slowly made her way out the entrance and onto the ledge. When she was completely outside of the cave, body tensed for any attack, she heard the cry of the bird above her. She looked up to see sharp talons closing in on her. She aimed upwards and released the arrow. The bird was so close when the arrow was released, it didn't hit its intended target. Instead, Kagome watched as it pierced the wing. The bird let out a tremendous shriek, but kept coming. Kagome tried to dodge the attack but wasn't quick enough. She felt the talons tangle in her hair and she was suddenly yanked upwards. But the bird was having trouble with a wounded wing. Kagome reached for an arrow and stabbed at the scaly talons, but she couldn't get her hair free. Then she felt the ground come out from under her as the bird gained momentum and climbed upwards. Kagome clung to the talons that held her, trying desperately to think of a plan. But her mind was a total blank. Then suddenly Kagome was dropped and she tried to make her feet hit the ground, but she wasn't up far enough. She fell straight down and somehow managed to grab onto the ledge. But her bandaged hands weren't allowing her to get a strong grip and she felt herself slipping. As she desperately tried to pull herself up onto the ledge, she felt a hand grab hers and she screamed. Koga's head appeared over the ledge. "I've got you Kagome! Try to climb up!"

"Koga! Where's the Gokuaku-chou?"

"It's here. Now just climb. Quickly!"

Koga pulled Kagome up onto the ledge and she couldn't help but cling to her savior. He pulled her away from him, concern in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I don't think so." She looked over to see the giant bird, on its side, with a spear stuck in its chest. Koga jerked Kagome up and threw her to the side as two more birds came for them. Kagome's shoulder hit the wall hard and she turned to see Koga get raked across the back by one of the birds. "Koga! No!" She reached for her bow and arrows and released three arrows in quick succession. One of the arrows pierced the eye of the bird on her left and it immediately fell from the sky. The second and third arrows were imbedded in the second bird's side. It was injured, but not out. Kagome ran to Koga and helped him drag himself to the safety of the cave before the injured bird recovered. "How bad is it? Let me see!"

Koga pushes Kagome away and stands up, slightly hunched from the pain. "Let me go. I'm fine!" Kagome quickly scrambles for her bow and follows behind Koga. He steps out onto the ledge to retrieve his spear from the chest of the two-headed Gokuaku-chou. As he pulls the spear out, the bird jerks violently, almost sending Koga over the cliff. He danced along the edge before making stable contact with the ledge. The two-headed bird let out an ear-piercing shriek, causing Kagome to drop to her knees, hands over her ears. Koga staggered backwards, but kept his spear at the ready. The wounded Gokuaku-chou dragged itself off the cliff, flying lopsided, away from the dwellings, with the other birds breaking off their attacks and following their leader. And just like that, the madness ended, and the recovery began.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"What do you think you were doing?" Kagome removed her hands from her ears and looked up to see Koga, chest heaving, glaring at her. "Why didn't you just stay in the cave where you were safe?"

"I wanted to help."

"You could have been killed." With this last statement Koga's face softened a bit, and Kagome could see concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me Koga. Let me look at you. It looks like that monster dug pretty deep into your back." Kagome got up and started to turn him around to inspect his wounds when he brushed her off.

"No. Forget me for now. Please, go help the others. There are many wounded that could use your help"

"But Koga--" Kagome's protest was cut off as Koga turned and headed down the stairs to the lower levels.

He turned his head back slightly, his voice giving away all his concern for his people, "Kagome please….Help the others. I'll be fine."

Kagome silently followed Koga down the stairs and began helping the wounded. She noticed that Koga went to each tribesman and asked after them, offering words of praise or condolence. She watched him politely refuse medical attention, and only once accepted a cup of water. Kagome assisted with the wounded for hours. She was using a healing spell on someone with a deep gash in his stomach when the old woman came to her side. "When you are done here, I'm taking you to get some rest."

Kagome could not protest right away because she had to concentrate on the spell. For some reason, it wasn't working as fast as she expected. _Maybe I do need some rest._ Kagome barely finished the healing spell, her whole body shutting down on her. She waited a few moments to regain her breath and for her legs to start working again. Then she slowly stood up, allowing herself to be led back to Koga's cave.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The old woman left Kagome a cup of fresh water and some fruit. She was too tired to eat. She put the tray of fruit on the bedside table and sank down onto the bed, her exhaustion catching up with her. She looked at her bandaged hands. _Why not?_ Kagome unwrapped one hand and stared at the smooth, unblemished flesh. The red from the burns was completely gone. She quickly checked and found the same to be true of her other hand. Kagome rubbed her hands together a few times as she leaned back into the soft pillows, ready for some sleep. The wounded had been tended to and night had fallen. But just as she closed her eyes, she heard a commotion at the entrance to the cave.

"You will have your wounds tended to and that's final!" Koga came stumbling into the room, pushed by the old woman. "Now sit down and shut up! I'll be back with more water and towels." Koga went and sat down on the far end of the room in front of the wall of the gods and begins to remove his armor and tunic, grumbling curses under his breath.

"Koga, no. Come sit on the bed. You're wounded." Kagome got up and went over to the growling leader. She tried pulling him up by the crook of his arm, but Koga resisted.

"I'll be fine. The bed is yours as long as you are my--" Koga looked up at Kagome, his face full of guilt. _I can't even say it._

Kagome kneeled down next to Koga. "I'm not going to use the bed. You're wounded and need a comfortable place to rest. I will not let you sleep on the floor again." Kagome stands up and tugs at Koga's arm again. He reluctantly stands up and follows her. "Now sit still and I'll take a look at your back. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

Kagome pours some water from her cup onto a cloth and gently begins to clean Koga's torn and bloodied back. "This is going to hurt. I have to clean this gash. It has pieces of rock in it."

"I'll be fine."

Kagome begins to clean out the open gash. Koga groans in pain, his back arching from the contact. Kagome keeps cleaning, wincing with every utterance of pain from Koga. "I think that does it. Just relax for a moment while I get another towel." Kagome returns to clean the other two gashes. "I have an idea for these next two gashes. Let me brace you. It might help you and it will definitely help me do it faster if you're not pulling away from me."

Before Koga can object, Kagome moves to kneel next to him, facing his shoulder. She reaches one arm across his chest, getting a firm grip on the opposite shoulder, while the other hand washes the gashes. Koga still groans in pain, grabbing Kagome's arm and resting the side of his face on it. Now that Koga is sandwiched between Kagome's arms, the torture isn't as long and both of them release a sigh of relief when she's finished. Kagome brings her head around from Koga's back to face him, her voice a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Koga just stares at a spot on the bed, not wanting to look at the priestess. He still holds on to Kagome's arm, the feeling of her skin next to him a comfort. "Don't be."

"Is there a certain salve or something you have that you'd like me to put on your back before I wrap you up?"

Koga looks up at Kagome as if he didn't understand the question. "Salve? Oh, yeah, in the box. The red jar."

Kagome goes to stand up when she notices Koga is not letting go of her arm. At least, not readily. She is able to slowly slip her arm from his hands to retrieve the red jar. When she returns, she kneels behind Koga and begins to apply the salve to the gashes across his back. She then takes a roll of gauze and wraps it around Koga's torso, each circuit forcing Kagome to hug Koga, causing her to blush a deeper shade of red each time. "I'm sorry if I hurt you too much. I used up all my energy with everybody else. But don't worry, I'll be better tomorrow morning and then I can take care of you. Now you should try and get some rest." Kagome returns the jar and gauze to the wooden box.

Koga listened to the words come out of her mouth and felt them drive a knife into his heart. _She's apologizing to me? Why? How can she-?_ Koga's mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. He stood up and turned to face her, tried to speak, but couldn't. He wanted to look away, but he stood transfixed by those green eyes that seemed to be looking into his soul

Kagome watched as Koga's face contorted into a mixture of guilt and pain and desperation. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him everything was going to be ok. She wanted to tell him they would find a way to defeat the Gokuraku-chou, even if it meant giving him the jewel shards. She would tell him anything right now to make that look of pain go away. And then he did something she would never have expected.

Koga walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Kagome." Koga breathed deeply, letting the sweet smell of Kagome calm his nerves. When he spoke, his voice was calm and low and Kagome could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Please don't apologize to me. You have done nothing wrong. I should apologize to you. I have done nothing but horrible things to you and you---" Koga shuddered as he took another deep breath. "You could have run away a few times. Why have you stayed? How can you stand to be around me?"

Kagome listens to Koga struggle with his words. Her heart goes out to the conflicted wolf. She slowly reaches around and returns Koga's embrace. She feels him tense at her touch, and she starts to withdraw until she feels Koga's hand drop lower down her back, pulling her closer, the length of their bodies pressed together. Kagome is careful about Koga's sensitive back as she wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest. "Koga, you're not a bad person. You were desperate to help your tribe."

"I could have just asked for help. I shouldn't have….shouldn't have kidnapped you." Koga pulls Kagome away from him and cups her face in his hands, staring into the big green eyes. "I am so sorry. Please….please forgive me Kagome. I know you have no reason to. But please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your kindness and I know I don't deserve…..you." Koga drops his hands to his sides and falls to his knees. He feels drained, and ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have begged, but he had to know if Kagome truly hated him. He's too embarrassed to face the liquid emeralds that see into his soul. _Does she have that ability?_ He drops his head and waits for the inevitable.

Kagome tilts Koga's face to look up at her. She lets her fingers gently trace the curve of his jaw line as she wonders at his pleading blue eyes. "I accept your apology. But please Koga, get off your knees." Kagome urges him up with her hands on his shoulders and Koga obeys her gentle tug. He brings his hand up and caresses her cheek, then lets it trail down her neck, across her shoulder and back to his side.

Koga's voice is soft, but thick with emotion. "Thank you." Kagome can feel the heat rise in her cheeks from his touch. "You have such a beautiful soul, Kagome. You shouldn't be here."

"Koga, what are you talking about?"

"You should be home with your family. Not here. Not where you're a prisoner."

"I stopped being your prisoner a while ago. You said so yourself. I could have escaped a few times. But I didn't because I knew you were good and you just lost your way. So I stayed, hoping you weren't being corrupted by the jewel shards and would find yourself again. And you have."

Koga's eyes registered a moment of shock, "You stayed…for me?" Koga moved a step closer to Kagome, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes. No." Kagome takes a deep breath and smiles at Koga. "What I mean is I stayed to make sure you would be ok. I was…worried about you. I had to make sure your soul hadn't been consumed by the evil in the jewel shards."

"But it has been consumed."

Kagome gasps and takes a step back. She expects to see the wolf who kidnapped her appear at any moment, taking the good and gentle Koga away. Koga grabs Kagome's hand, afraid she's going to run away. "Kagome….wait." Koga closes the gap between them, bringing Kagome so close she can feel the heat radiating from his body. "I have been consumed by **_you_.** Your good heart, your determination, your bravery. You have shown me and my tribe nothing but kindness even though you were brought here against your will." Koga caresses her cheek and lightly rubs his thumb over her lips.

Kagome's voice is a breathless whisper. Her whole body is burning up, there's a tightness in her chest and even though her mind is telling her to stop Koga, her body is reacting to his touch and his voice. She is mesmerized by the blue eyes locked on her. "Koga, this isn't a good idea."

"I know." Koga's lips lightly brush Kagome's cheek and then her lips, where he lets his tongue glide across her upper lip, then her bottom lip. Kagome lets out a small gasp and Koga's tongue darts into her mouth, opening it a little more, exploring her warm mouth, and fondling her tongue. Kagome responds to Koga's tentative kiss. Her hands come to rest on his waist as she steps into him just a little more. Koga cups Kagome's face as he increases the passion of the kiss. She moans and runs her tongue along Koga's fangs before letting it stroke the inside of his mouth.

Koga runs his fingers up into Kagome's hair and pulls her head back to expose her neck. His lips devour her neck all the way down to the juncture where it meets the shoulder. He allows his fangs to graze her flesh and feels the shiver travel down her body. He resists the intense urge to bite her, his passion is taking over and his demon instincts are beginning to show through. He inhales Kagome's intoxicating scent and releases a low growl. He is almost panting from desire. He pulls Kagome back up and kisses her passionately before resting his forehead against Kagome's. His voice is low and breathless as he fights the rising passion and demon instincts. "Kagome. I..I have to leave you. The demon…it's coming through too fast. I didn't expect you…Please don't leave me tonight. I will come back, I promise."

Kagome brings her hands up to frame Koga's face. She kisses Koga once more, hearing the growl building within him. "I'll be here." She lets her hands fall to her side as she backs a few steps away from him. She can see the change in him. His eyes have turned golden, he's panting, and his mouth has become a wicked grimace, exposing his fangs. Koga quickly grabs his cloak and leaves before he does something they'll both regret.

Kagome hugs herself and walks over to the bed. She slowly lays down, bringing the covers up to her chin. She can smell Koga, on the blanket and on her. She closes her eyes and lets the tears slide silently down her cheeks as she prays for sleep to claim her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wake up sleepy head." Koga tickled Kagome's nose with a yellow flower, delighting in her wrinkled nose and squirming before she finally let the sensation pull her from sleep. Kagome blinks awake and smiles to see Koga resting his chin on the edge of the bed,

smiling at her and offering a flower. She reaches out and takes the flower, turning it slowly between her fingers, admiring the shiny delicate petals. She brings it to her nose, closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet scent. When she opens her eyes again, Koga's smile has faded and he looks worried. "What's wrong?"

Koga traces the bridge of Kagome's nose and lets his finger stop briefly on her lips, a warm smile gracing his lips. "Nothing. Everything is perfect right now." He leans in and gives Kagome a brief, soft kiss, lingering briefly to nuzzle her cheek before sitting back to look at her. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. Neither one of us expected last night. We both needed to step back." Kagome sits up and places the flower behind her ear. Koga stands and offers her a hand out of the bed, and as he pulls her up, he brings his other arm around to support her back, loving the feel of his hand resting in the space between her shoulder blades. Kagome can feel the heat start at her cheeks and slowly work its way down her body as Koga holds her. She lays her head against Koga's chest and smiles to herself as she hears his heartbeat quicken. But it still can't keep a hint of sadness from her voice. "I have to go, Koga."

Koga squeezes Kagome tighter as he hears the words that haunted his dreams all night. "I know." He pulls back from the embrace and brushes Kagome's hair back as she turns her face up to his. His heart ached at having to give her back to that half-breed mongrel, but her place was with him and her friends right now. Naraku needed to be stopped, and when Kagome, Inu-Yasha and the others made their final stand against him, Koga would be there right by her side. But for now, he had to let her go. She had a mission; collect all the Shikon jewel shards. "I want to give you something before I take you back." Koga takes Kagome's hand and places it on his right forearm. "Tell me exactly where it is."

Kagome's face registers her shock as she pulls her hand away. "No. Koga you don't need to--"

Koga reaches once again for Kagome's hand and firmly places it on his arm. "I want to. Take this one now, and come back for the other two when you need them."

"I don't need this one. Keep them until I come back. You need them to fight the Gokuraku-chou. Their leader has four shards in its forehead."

"I'll be fine. Please Kagome. Let me do this."

Kagome looks down at her hand trying to control the shaking. She tightens her grip on his forearm and concentrates her senses to locate the shard. She runs her fingernail against his skin in a slicing motion. "There."

Kagome watches, tears welling up in her eyes, as Koga reveals his claws and uses his index finger to cut his arm open and wrest the shiny pink fragment from his flesh. He holds the bloodied jewel shard up to his face, marveling at how something so small could provide such power and be the cause of so much evil. His attention is drawn away from the jewel when he feels a cool, damp cloth against his skin. Kagome, tears streaming down her face, is cleaning his self-inflicted wound. She places her hands on the cut and her hands begin to glow. Soon, his entire body is engulfed in the blue glow as Kagome uses her spirit energy to heal all his wounds. The cut on his arm, the gashes down his back, and the cuts on his face. "Kagome, don't." Koga tries to pull his arm away, but Kagome locks his arm in her clutch as her face begins to register the strain. He watches as the glow fades away and Kagome's grasp relaxes. Her breathing is a bit labored and Koga reaches out to pull her into his arms to steady her as she sways to the side. "You didn't have to do that." He kisses the top of her head and gently strokes her hair.

Kagome's voice is muffled as she buries her face into his chest. "Neither did you."

"I'll be fine."

"What if--?"

"Then I'll handle it. I'm not helpless. The shard only enhances what I already have."

"Koga…."

"Shhhhh. No more. It's done." Koga breaks the embrace and puts the tiny pink sliver in Kagome's palm and she closes her fist around the shard. "I should get you back to Musashi." Kagome just stares at her fist. She's not sure she can move. Her legs refuse to obey. "Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome manages a weak smile as she looks up at Koga. "No." She caresses his cheek and lets her hand trail down his chest to rest over his heart. "But I will be."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga and Kagome agreed not to prolong the inevitable so they set out for Musashi right after breakfast. Koga cradled Kagome in his arms and raced towards the well. Kagome was going to go home for a few days, manage her life there, and then return to her friends in the feudal era. Hopefully she would only need a few days. She told them she would be gone for two weeks and already seven days had passed. What was she going to tell her friends? _Should I even bother, or wait until it became relevant? What about Inu-Yasha? He's going to go ballistic_! Kagome sighed and buried her face in Koga's neck, savoring every last moment she had with him.

Koga wasn't sure what the future held for him. But he would fight tooth and nail to make sure Kagome was part of it. There were three things standing in his way: the Gokuraku-chou, Naraku, and Inu-yasha. If he could defeat the two-headed leader of the Gokuraku-chou and retrieve the shards, that would take care of the deadly birds. Naraku was the most dangerous threat. Not only to him, but also to Kagome and everybody in their world. Naraku was the only being he was scared of. Not because of his power, but because he lacked a soul. A heart. He was ruthless and would only become more dangerous the more desperate his situation became. And then there was Inu-yasha. Why Kagome had that dog-boy as a friend he would never understand. The thought of him being around Kagome day and night while Koga remained with his tribe made his blood boil. The only advantage to keeping him around was his unwavering protectiveness of Kagome. Koga knew that if anything happened to Kagome, Inu-yasha would give his life to help her.

Koga saw the clearing that housed the well as he cleared a hilltop, racing down into the valley. They were close. He would have to let go soon. Koga involuntarily hugged Kagome tighter. "Are we close?"

"Just a few miles ahead."

"Koga, stop please."

The wolf demon came to a skidding stop and put Kagome down on her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to walk the rest of the way by myself." Koga grabbed Kagome's shoulders, his eyes begging for answers. "Saying goodbye is going to be hard enough. I want the time to compose myself before I go through the well so I don't have to respond to questions I probably don't know the answers to. So let's say goodbye here. Please."

Koga wanted to refuse her request, stay with her as long as possible. But he was no match for the sadness in Kagome's face. "Alright. Here then." But Koga didn't know what to say that he hadn't already. He let his fingers run through her silky black hair, and gently guided her head back. He leaned in and kissed the base of her throat, one hand supporting her back, the other lightly trailing down her neck, his claws sending shivers through Kagome's body. His mouth lingered at the base of her neck again, but he forced the urge down and ran his tongue up her neck and over her chin, where his mouth devoured her lips. Kagome met Koga's passionate kiss, pressing her body against his, her hands roaming over his strong, broad back. Kagome heard the low growl in Koga's throat and tried speaking through the kiss. "Koga? Is everything--?"

Koga nuzzled and whispered in her ear. "It's fine. I'm prepared for what you do to me. And I'm not going to let go of you until you tell me to."

Kagome's body is not listening to her. It was clutching and kissing Koga, needing his touch and needing to touch him. She tried to clear the overwhelming sensations from her mind so she could think clearly and do what she needed to do. Her breathing was heavy, her body flushed. She managed to whisper her breathless plea into Koga's ear. "Koga….you have to….leave. For me. I can't…walk away. Please, Koga…release me."

Koga pulls back from Kagome and cups her face in his hands, putting some distance between them, but not willing to completely break contact with her yet. "Kagome….I'm not sure I can."

Kagome looks at her wolf and wants to give in but knows it wouldn't be good for either one of them. Then her breath catches in her throat as she realizes what she just said. _Her wolf?_ She noted Koga's panting, his tense body radiating heat, his eyes sparkling with desire. _Her wolf….yes. Hers._ This realization helped her to let go for now. She knew she would come back to him, and he to her. Kagome ran her hands along Koga's arms and slowly removed his hands from her face and held them in her own. "I will come back."

Koga brings one of Kagome's hands to his lips, palm open, and gently kisses the soft flesh. Then his eyes lock onto Kagome's and she feels his fangs pierce her flash. She flinches slightly, but doesn't pull away. Koga kisses where he bit her one more time, licking away the small release of blood, and then lets her hand go. "Not if I come for you first, my nisou."

Kagome can't react before Koga disappears beyond the horizon, leaving only a trail of whirling brush and grass. She brings the hand Koga bit up to her mouth and feels his lips still kissing her, feels the fangs, feels the heat. She watches the horizon for a few moments before slowly turning and walking towards the well, Koga's words running through her mind. _I'm not sure I can let go…..my nisou….not if I come for you first….my nisou…_

_To be continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The usual. Don't own Inu-yasha. I'm just a fan playing.

**A/N:** Kishin (fierce god); mai yamainu (my wolf)

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Inu-yasha's disposition had gotten worse the longer Kagome was away. It had been twelve days since she left and Miroku was losing his patience. He was tired of listening to Inu-yasha go on and on…Kagome this, Kagome that. He had wanted to use this respite to spend time with Sango. Alone. He really hadn't had much success thanks to the ranting half-demon. Miroku sighed and continued to pick grass as he listened to yet another Kagome-themed rant.

"I'm sorry monk, am I boring you?"

"Yes actually." Miroku faces Inu-yasha who is sitting cross-legged next to him. "I like Kagome, but I'm not obsessed with her like some lovesick puppy as you appear to be. I'd rather be with Sango." Miroku turns his attention back to picking grass.

"Obsessed! Lovesick! I'd back off those holy incense. They're making you stupid!"

"I call it as I see it."

"You're going to be seeing stars soon if you keep it up!"

Miroku spins his body around to face Inu-yasha's anger head-on, his own face showing his frustration. "Fact: You tried to keep her from leaving. Fact: you have not stopped talking about her since she left." Miroku's face softens a bit as he prepares to try and have a serious conversation with his friend. "Inu-yasha, what do you want from Kagome?"

Inu-yasha was stunned into silence. He just stared at the monk, wondering what he could possibly mean. Kagome didn't have anything he wanted. Except… "The jewel shards."

Miroku smiles at the honest, if simple answer. "Anything else? Is that the only reason you have Kagome around?"

"Of course not. She also brings supplies from her time that we don't have here. Like those yummy bowls of hard noodles that soften with hot water. Is that what you mean?"

Miroku holds his happy countenance and draws on his patience. "Ok. But I was thinking about something less…tangible. What about her friendship? What about how she cares for you? Do you want these things from her?"

Inu-yasha did not like where this was going. Of course he wanted Kagome as his friend. Despite infuriating the hell out of him, he enjoyed her company. And she was a strong ally now. Not the stupid schoolgirl he first met. And she did care for him. Even when he wasn't wounded. She listened to him gripe and she listened to him when he was sad. Usually about Kikyo. Inu-yasha finally realized how much Kagome meant to him. But he wasn't…

"Miroku, I understand what you're saying. Yes, Kagome is special to me. But not to the extent you think. I just worry about her is all. And the longer she's away, the longer Naraku has time to work against us. I know I yell at her a lot, but sometimes she just makes me so crazy because she's---"

"Always right?"

Inu-yasha's cheeks flushed crimson. He sees Miroku's face with that same smile. _That sonofabitch! He wasn't being my friend, he was being a dick_! His face must have said it all because Miroku's face looked worried and he shuffled back onto his feet, mumbling something about Sango and protection.

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

That voice again. Inu-yasha composes himself as he stands up to face Kagome. He feels the heat rise to his face once more as he meets her eyes. "What did you hear?"

"Hello to you too. Miss me?"

"Just answer the question." Kagome's smile disappears at Inu-yasha's harsh tone. He takes a deep breath and removes the edge from his voice. "Please."

Kagome shrugs her shoulders. "Naraku having time to plot against us, and you yell at me because I make you crazy. What's wrong with you?"

Inu-yasha relaxes and sits back down. Kagome sits down next to him and silently waits for him to gather his thoughts. His voice is back to normal, and he chuckles as he answers her. "Nothing's wrong. And yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I missed you."

Kagome smiles at her friend and puts her hand on his. "I missed you too."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The campfire was slowly burning out, and Inu-yasha watches as the embers glow, sharing their last bit of light with him before dying out. He looked at the sleeping figures gathered around the fire. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on one side, head to head, their bodies making one long line. Shippo and Kirara were curled up together in one big pile of fur at Sango's feet. And then there was Kagome. She was curled into herself, her head resting on her bag. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something different about Kagome since she returned. She still acted like Kagome, but every now and again Inu-yasha would catch her staring at her hand, mesmerized by whatever she saw there. He had asked her about it the other day and she just shrugged it off and blamed it on fatigue. So he told her to make sure to get some sleep, but inside, he knew she was lying. He would find out soon. Kagome wasn't a very good liar.

Inu-yasha saw Kagome flinch in her sleep. He watched her for a few moments and came to the conclusion that she was just cold. Well, it was her own stupid fault for not listening to him when he said bring a blanket. Her clothes were not made of the same material as theirs and were not suited for outdoor living. Kagome curled into herself more. _God damn it! This is what I was talking about. This is how she makes me crazy!_ Inu-yasha walked over and placed his overcoat on her. _This should keep her nice and warm through the night._

Inu-yasha sat back down and continued to watch the dying embers, his lids feeling heavy. It was no wonder he was tired. In the past three weeks, they had found and destroyed four demons, recovering six pieces of the Shikon jewel. All of them had done real well in their own right. Even Shippo, that little twerp. Miroku was learning to use more of his mystic powers through his staff and not rely entirely on his wind tunnel. The less he used that the better. Sango was always a formidable warrior, and she was only getting stronger. She seemed to have finally gotten over the death of her brother.

And Kagome had learned much from all of them. She had spent the past two years studying with Kaede to gain the skills and knowledge of a priestess. And he had to admit, she was good. Her connection to the spirit energy was strong, and her healing powers were a great asset. But Kagome had started working with Sango several months back and was quickly learning the physical grace and power of her clan's fighting technique. Except for the disaster of almost taking his head off the first time she tried to use the slayer's Hiraikotsu, Kagome was becoming rather proficient.

She had expressed interest in learning to wield a sword, but Inu-yasha told her no. He said he didn't want her to go charging into a fight with a sword and get herself killed. He wasn't having her death on his head. He could see she was hurt by his refusal, but she didn't argue with him. Why hadn't she argued with him? She always argued with him. And why had he refused to teach her how to handle a sword? He had been asking himself that question for weeks now and couldn't really come up with an answer. But he knew his initial reaction was the truth, he just couldn't figure out why. Well, he'd save that question for another time. Inu-yasha slid down to the ground and leaned against the upturned tree trunk, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They arrived in Musashi a few days ago and all Kagome could think about was how she had lied to her friends. She felt really bad about lying to them, but she just wasn't ready to explain Koga yet. She wasn't sure she could. She just knew how she felt. As she was packing the last bit of clothing in her bag to take home, Inu-yasha enters the room and sits down across from her. "Kagome? We're friends, right?" Surprised by the question, Kagome stops mid-zip and just stares at the white-haired demon. He grows impatient when he gets no response and raises his voice. "Well, aren't we?"

"O-of course Inu-yasha. Why do you ask?"

Inu-yasha puts his hands together in his sleeves and looks down at the floor. "So…you'd tell me if something's wrong, right?"

"Yes."

"And…everything's alright? Nothing you wanna talk about?"

Kagome smiles at Inu-yasha. _I wonder if Miroku put him up to this._ His concern was genuine, but she knew he was having a hard time having this conversation. This wasn't his usual style of asking her not to go home. "No. I'm fine. Is there something on your mind?" Inu-yasha looks up and startles Kagome with the questions in his eyes. She slides over so their knees are touching and she puts her hand on his. "Inu-yasha?"

He stares down at her hand. The same hand she seems to stare at from time to time. He lifts it and brings her palm up so he can try and see what she sees in it. Kagome can feel her cheeks begin to color. _What is he doing? Why is he looking at my hand? At** that** hand?_ Kagome gasps and pulls her hand away as Inu-yasha runs one finger down the middle of her palm. He looks up, still questioning. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. It was just a weird sensation. Sorry." Kagome slides back to finish zipping her bag, not looking at Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, you never answered my question. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I guess not. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok with you." He starts to pick at a divot in the floor. "So how long are you going to be gone?"

"Just two weeks. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Kagome offers her friend a smile as she stands up and hoists her bag over her shoulder. She walks out the door and down the porch steps, looking back for Inu-yasha. He's standing in the doorway, still looking like he has something he wants to say. "Inu-yasha?"

"I'll see you in two weeks." Inu-yasha disappears into the house. Kagome looks at the empty doorway for awhile before turning to leave for the well. Inu-yasha waits a few minutes before slipping out the back window and taking to the trees to follow Kagome. He hated having to spy on her, but he knew something was up and if she wouldn't tell him, he would have to find out for himself. He followed her out of the village and into the forest. She stopped a few times and looked back towards the village, but always continued on to the well.

Inu-yasha watched as she threw her bag into the well and turned to face the direction of the village again. She looked troubled, undecided about something. Then she looked off to the east for some reason. _What could be in the east?_ Kagome lingered at the well for a few moments. Inu-yasha noticed she was running her finger in her left palm again. Then suddenly she was gone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome walked out of the village replaying her conversation with Inu-yasha over and over trying to figure out what was going on with him. He obviously had something on his mind, but wasn't prepared to voice it yet. Could it be about Kikyo? Naraku? Should she go back and ask? Maybe he was waiting for me to pressure him into talking. She looked back at the village, but decided to continue on to the well.

Walking through the forest she started thinking about Koga. She wouldn't be seeing him for another six days, but she was already smiling from the anticipation. There was no way to get a message to him, so she just had to trust that it would be ok to go see him. _I'll come back…..Not if I come for you first…._

Then the guilt of lying to her friends took over. Maybe after this trip to see Koga, she would have a better grasp on their relationship and would be able to finally tell her friends. But what about Inu-yasha? She dreaded telling him. He was not fond of Koga to say the least, and was extremely protective of her. _Inu-yasha, what am I going to do with you?_ Kagome turned back to face the village again, as if her silent question might somehow be answered. _What were you trying to tell me back in the village?_ Kagome sighed and turned back towards her destination.

As she threw her bag into the well, she was suddenly gripped with an urge to head straight for Koga. Forget home for now. She could see Koga first, go home, and then back to the village. _The village…Inu-yasha…._ Kagome tore her thoughts from her friend and focused them on Koga. She turned to the east, towards the cliffs that were his home. _My nisou…._

No, she had a plan and she would stick to it. Home it is. So she jumped down into the well letting it swallow her whole.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome peeked her head over the well ledge to make sure everything was clear. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't made its way over the horizon yet. She figured this would be the perfect time to come back and start for Koga's land. Sensing things to be clear, Kagome climbed out of the well, bag in tow, and started for the east. She figured it would take her two to three days by foot. That would give her five days with Koga before having to return to the village. Seven if Koga brought her back himself.

She decided to risk taking the main roads because being spotted by friends on the main road was preferable to being attacked off the main road. She made great time her first day. If she could walk the same distance tomorrow, she would be able to see Koga by nightfall. She found a kind couple in the village that let her sleep in their barn for the night. She woke up late the next day and couldn't refuse the couple's kind offer of breakfast. By the time night fell, she was not close enough to continue on to Koga's land, so she built a fire and tried to get some sleep. She didn't like being out in the open like this, alone and uncertain as to whose territory she was in. Nervousness kept her awake most of the night. She finally fell asleep a few hours before sunrise, feeling confident she could risk a few hours of being unprotected and asleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They watched the fire from the top of the cliff. They couldn't see who or what was on the border, but decided to check it out. One of the two guards slipped down the slope silently, the terrain as familiar as his own face from years of guard duty. He traversed the rocky slope, down into the valley covered with tufts of greenery and boulders. He stopped about twenty feet away from the campfire, situated behind a boulder. He peered around from his hiding space and saw the owner of the fire. _A girl? And she appeared human._ Just as he was about to go report back to his guard post, the girl turned his way. When he got a full look at her face, his eyes grew wide. As soon as he thought it was safe, the guard ran back to his post. When he told his partner what he saw, the partner sent him back to the village. "Go tell Koga."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome awoke with a start. She thought she felt something on her face. She wiped her hands over her face and looked around. Nothing, nobody and no sounds. As she went to stand up, she saw a flower in her lap. She picked up the pretty yellow posy and inhaled deeply. Her heart reacted to the scent immediately, fluttering in her chest. "Hello little flower. Where did you come from?"

Kagome tucked the flower behind her ear, grabbed her bag, and continued on to surprise Koga. Which, if the flower was any indication, was not a surprise anymore. She couldn't get the smile off her face the whole walk. As she entered the valley where the tribe lived, a few people waved hello, recognizing her. She stopped to say hello and see how everything was going, then continued on to Koga's cave on the third level. Kagome didn't bother looking for Koga. He knew she was here, he would find her when he was ready.

As she entered the cave, the first thing that caught her attention was the smell. It wafted out to tickle her nose and draw her into its lair. She rounded the last curve which emptied into Koga's main room and there she found yellow flowers everywhere. She entered the room, looking around in wonder at the hundreds of little yellow blooms. She placed her bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. She pulled the yellow flower from behind her ear and brought it around to her face. "Don't worry, you're still my favorite."

"What about me?"

Kagome didn't turn toward the deep voice coming from the back of the room. She chuckled and continued to twirl the flower between her fingers. "What about you? This little guy had the decency to hang around until I woke up."

"But I was busy gathering all his friends to welcome you."

"And they gave me a beautiful welcome. But I still haven't been welcomed by the oneI came to see." Kagome let her eyes roam upwards, past the strong, tan legs, the brown bushy tail, and the broad, leather -clad chest. She finally found what she was looking for; two brilliant blue eyes looking at her with nothing but desire. Koga kneeled down in front of Kagome, his hands sliding up to rest on her thighs and leaned in for a soft tentative kiss. Koga barely removed his lips as he talked to Kagome.

"Welcome." Kagome smiles against his lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. The flowers are wonderful. Did you pick every flower in the valley?"

"Not yet. Give me time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They walked along the river until they found a nice spot to sit down and eat their lunch. Koga watched Kagome as she unpacked the basket, completely unaware of the effect she had on him, even doing something as simple as unpacking a basket. He observed how her hair cascaded down past her bare shoulders. The blue tank top she was wearing set off her creamy skin, which, he noticed was abundantly exposed. She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She was being Kagome, and that's all he wanted. "Kagome."

She looked up from what she was doing and flashed Koga a smile. "Yes?"

"What?" _Did I say something out loud? _"Oh, I was wondering how long I have you for?"

"That depends on you."

Koga's eyebrow lifts in curiosity as he tries to maintain a casual tone to his voice. He reaches down and picks up a grape, giving him something to concentrate on. "Well if it's up to me, then I say never." He glances over and tries to interpret Kagome's reaction.

Kagome's heart started pounding at Koga's words. _Never? Was he joking? Being serious? _Kagome maintained her smile and chuckled at his response. "I'm afraid you don't have that much to say in the matter. I can stay here for five days and then I have to leave to allow for traveling time, or you can take me most of the way back like last time and that would give me at least one extra day."

Koga leaned back onto his elbows and let his head fall back as he watched the clouds go by. "Huh. Well I can't let you walk back by yourself. So what if I walk back with you? Like a normal demon."

Kagome wonders what Koga is up to. "You want to travel back to Musashi with me, and not use your speed. Why?"

Koga lies on his side and looks over at Kagome with an innocent look and fixes his blue eyes on her suspicious green eyes. "It would allow us to spend the maximum amount of time together."

"Ok, it's a plan. We leave in five days then."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The past two days had been wonderful. Kagome and Koga spent as much time together as possible. She understood he had responsibilities so she occupied herself wandering the territory or helping out in the village. And now they were lying under the stars in a patch of yellow flowers, and Koga was telling her stories of gods and spirits and pointing out constellations. Kagome turned her head to the side to try and see the god figure Koga was indicating with his finger. She was still trying to see the image when she felt a finger trail down her bare arm. She looked over at Koga and smiled. "You made me lose my concentration. Now I'll never be able to see Kishin in the stars."

Koga rolls over onto his side and looks down at Kagome, her hair splayed out above her head. "Forgive me. I don't want to look at the stars anymore. I want to look at you." Kagome could see his eyes sparkle, even at night. "And kiss you." Koga kissed her so passionately, she lost her breath. "And caress you." Koga ran his fingertips down her face, her neck, breasts, stomach and came to rest on her hip. He slid his hand under her hip and pulled her to him as he kissed her again. Kagome moaned as Koga's tongue explored her mouth and he kept a firm hand on her ass. She brought her hand up, letting it wander over his defined stomach, broad chest and then around to his back, where she pulled him onto her.

Koga moaned at the invitation. He held himself up and pulled back to see Kagome's eyes full of want, but fear as well. He knew what he wanted, but he would wait for Kagome. He leaned back down to nuzzle her ear and whisper to her. "I will wait for you. Whatever you want." Koga heard her breathless answer and growled as he turned his attention to her neck.

Kagome's entire body ached for Koga. It felt like it was on fire, her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. And when she turned to her mind, logical and dispassionate, to provide her with the proper course of action, it only screamed back one thing, Koga. "All I want…is you." Kagome heard Koga growl at her answer and then she felt his lips on her shoulder, his tongue trailing across to her neck. She felt his fangs graze her skin at the base of her neck. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping as she felt his fangs pierce her flesh. The split second of pain was followed by the luxurious feel of his tongue licking the wound.

Kagome lost herself in the pleasure. When trying to recall this night, she wouldn't be able to see what clothes they were wearing or how his eyes gazed into hers. She would recall only pleasure. Heat. Sweat. Gasps and moans. And the smell of a fragrant little yellow flower.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Koga?"

"Hmm." Koga was lying down with Kagome on top of him, their naked bodies generating enough heat to keep them comfortable. He was toying with sleep. He was so comfortable, so satiated. He couldn't imagine being any more at peace than he was right now.

"Did you really mean it when you said 'never'?"

Koga opened his eyes to see Kagome's face resting on her hands, which were resting on his chest. His hands rested against her waist as she lay on top of him. He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. He had been disappointed when she seemed to have no reaction to his initial declaration. "Yes I did."

Kagome's chest tightened. She didn't know what to say the first time he said it and so she had just tried to act like it didn't affect her. But in truth, it was always in the back of her mind. He hadn't even said he loved her yet. How could he know he wanted her to never leave? Was his perception of this relationship that of a casual encounter to play itself out and 'never' was just until then? "Where would I live? What would I do? I mean aside from my many exploits to thwart evil of course."

"Of course." Koga ran his fingers through Kagome's hair and gently urged her to bring her face closer to his. "You would live with me, be a member of the tribe. You would be my mate."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw his want to be with her and the question of whether she wanted the same. She had given her heart and body to him, but was she willing to give more? Could she give more? They still had Naraku to stop. And what about her family?

"What does that mean, 'your mate'?"

Koga's voice was deep and velvety and every word caressed her. "It means that you are mine, heart, body and soul. It means that I have pledged the same to you. Everything that I have, everything that I am, I give to you. This," Koga runs a finger over the two dots on her neck from his fangs, "marks you as mine. I have claimed you as my own Kagome. But to be recognized as my mate by the tribe, you must mark me as your own."

"You mean like bite you?"

"You could. Or you could choose some other way. It's up to you. You are claiming me as your own. And if I accept you, I submit to your mark." Kagome's eyes go wide, and she pulls away from Koga, sitting next to him. Koga sits up and waits for Kagome to tell him what's wrong. Something was definitely wrong. "Kagome?"

"I, I didn't know." Kagome reaches up and rubs the two spots on her neck. Koga hangs his head as he hears the fear in Kagome's voice. He knew it was too good to be true. She had only seen him as a crush, a physical attraction. He knew the risks before sleeping with her, but he was willing to take those risks. Kagome meant everything to him. "You…have….accepted me? You are…mine?" Kagome's voice is that of realization, her face full of wonder. She reaches out and caresses Koga's cheek, his chest. "You are my wolf. Mai yamainu."

Koga looks up to see tears running silently down her cheeks, her eyes smiling at him. Kagome leans over to him on all fours and kisses him deeply, all the while repeating 'mine'. Koga answers back with all the passion of his heart. He grabs her to him and kisses every bit of Kagome's exposed flesh.

Kagome can hear the growl begin in Koga's throat and she pushes herself against him, wanting him. The wolf feels her need and wraps his arms around her waist and back and picks her up to lay her down on the ground. Koga lingered over Kagome's body for a few moments, enjoying the sight of her, before giving in to what they both desired.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome lay awake, thinking about all that had happened within the past two days. Koga loved her, and claimed her. He accepted her claim on him, submitting himself to her. She looked over at the sleeping wolf demon, curled into himself, his tail barely swaying while he slept. They made it back to Koga's cave before sunrise and fell asleep. But Kagome's sleep didn't last long. She had too much on her mind. Everything with Koga was overwhelming. _In a good way though,_ she smiled to herself. But it was also causing some problems. Problems she had made for herself by keeping Koga a secret from her friends.

Maybe now that she knew Koga's feelings for her were true, she would tell Inu-yasha and the gang and things would work themselves out. She didn't expect Inu-yasha to be happy for her when he was told. But he would come around. _He had to, right? He was her best friend, and that's what friends do for each other. Be happy for their friends_. Kagome sighed as she realized she was just kidding herself. She knew Inu-yasha…

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and just stared at the floor. She knew who she wanted. She wanted Koga. And now she had him. _So now what?_ Koga said the tribe would not officially recognize her as his mate until she marked him as hers. Did she want to be recognized by the tribe? Would Koga feel hurt if she didn't? And why the hell shouldn't she mark him? She didn't want any other women around him, that's for sure! She looked back over at Koga and started to see two blue gems watching her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"I like watching you. Besides, you looked like you were in deep thought and I didn't want to disturb you." Koga stretched his long, muscular body, and then curled back around Kagome. "Anything I can help you with?"

Kagome gazed at her wolf and was suddenly struck with a realization of knowing exactly what she wanted. "Can you leave the tribe for the next three to four days?"

Koga raised a suspicious eyebrow as he sat up. "Yeah. I can arrange that. Why?"

"I know what I want. I want you to come home with me." Koga waited for Kagome to explain herself. Home? To Musashi, the village she lived in with Inu-yasha? Or **_home,_** through the well? He didn't think it was possible for anybody but Kagome to go through the well. "Koga? Do you not want to go?"

Koga focused his eyes on Kagome's increasingly worried face. "Home? Which home?"

"My home. The Sunset Shrine. Will you come with me?"

"How can I?"

"You possess two Shikon jewel shards. Anyone who possesses a shard can pass through the well."

"You really want me to come home with you? Why?"

Kagome pulled herself out of Koga's grip and stood up to get something from her bag. She didn't know what; she just had to do something before she started to cry. "If you don't want to go Koga, just say so. It's ok."

Koga slid over to the edge of the bed and let his feet rest on the floor. "It's not that I don't want to go. I'd love to see your home. But from what I can tell of your world, I wouldn't exactly fit in." Koga swished his tail to emphasize his statement.

Kagome turned her attention from her bag to offer Koga a smile. "My family is aware of what I do and where I go and who I associate with. They've already met Inu-yasha." Kagome walks over and kneels in front of Koga, her eyes pleading with him to give in to her will. "Please? I want you to come home with me." She kisses his lips and pulls away only enough to speak, her lips brushing against his. "You said you accepted my claim to you. But you have not submitted to my mark. Come home with me and submit to my mark Koga." Kagome kisses Koga deeply, leaning into his body, her hands running up the length of his thighs.

Koga's answer is hoarse as he tries to restrain himself. "I…submit…. to you."

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**A/N: **mai yamainu (my wolf)

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 4**

"Koga stop!" The speeding demon came to a dust-filled skidding halt.

"What?"

"We're really close to the well. We need to watch out and make sure we're not seen."

They make their way quickly and quietly to the well. Kagome throws in her bag first, grabs Koga and then jumps into the well. Koga holds tight to Kagome's hand as they float through a world of blue and green clouds, stars flittering in and out. And as suddenly as they were thrown into the void, they were pulled out of it and left in the bottom of a well. Koga blinked a few times to get his bearings, while Kagome began to climb out of the well. "Hey, wait up!" In one swift motion, Koga leapt out of the well and offered Kagome a hand out.

"Thanks. It's early in the day still. My mother will be at work and my brother will be at school. But my grandfather should be around. C'mon." Kagome and Koga walked out of the small building housing the well and into a bright sunny afternoon. Koga looked around at the courtyard that contained the temple, the building with the well, a house and in the center was a huge and ancient tree. Koga stopped following Kagome and went over to the tree. Something felt different about the tree. He placed his hand on it and felt the spirit of the tree. Kagome walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "You can feel it, can't you? It's the Goshin Boku God Tree. It's over 500 years old. It's where Kikyo's arrow bound Inu-Yasha for 50 years."

Koga's voice was filled with wonder and sadness. "It still stands." Koga turns around in Kagome's arms and looks down at her beautiful face. "After all these years, you will still be tied to Inu-yasha."

"Inu-yasha doesn't exist in this time. Only the tree and the mystical energy stored within. That's what the temple protects and honors."

"My nisou." Koga leans in and kisses Kagome. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts the interlude.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Grandfather!" Kagome runs over and hugs her grandfather. He smiles as he embraces the young girl, happy to see her home again, even if it's only for a short while. "I've brought someone I'd like you to meet." Kagome leads her grandfather over to Koga who is showing his embarrassment. "Grandfather, this is Koga, leader of the Wolf Tribe. Koga, this is my grandfather, Higurashi, priest of the Sunset Shrine."

Koga bows in respect to Kagome's grandfather as Higurashi raises an eyebrow at Kagome. She blushes and turns her eyes back to Koga and Higurashi bows in turn to Koga. "It is a pleasure to meet you Koga. You are welcome at the Sunset Shrine. And how long will you be staying with us?"

"I'm afraid we're only here for three days. I'm sorry grandfather."

"Don't apologize child. I'm just happy you're home. Come," Higurashi puts his arms around Kagome and Koga and leads them into the house, "Let's get some tea."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After tea, Higurashi shows Koga to the temple and a guest room while Kagome searches her grandfather's and brother's clothes for something that Koga could wear. "So, how did you and Kagome meet? She hasn't mentioned you before and considering how close you two seem to be, that's a bit surprising." Higurashi fixes Koga with a curious side glance.

Koga stops in his tracks and takes a deep breath. "We met when I tried to kill Inu-yasha. I was deceived into thinking Inu-yasha killed members of my tribe. Our first meeting was a draw, and I did not find out about the deception until we met a second time. It was Kagome who got through to me."

"I see. And how did that lead to you kissing my granddaughter?"

Koga blushes three shades of red and turns away from the old man. "I…I needed her help. Monsters were terrorizing my people. She was the only one who could find the jewel shards. She not only defended my people against the monsters, but helped heal the wounded." Koga turns to face the old man, "And she saved my jiisan's life."

"I see." Higurashi walks over and locks his eyes with that of the wolf demon. "You must be quite a young man to have earned Kagome's affection. She does not give it lightly."

"I will do my best to be deserving of her sir."

Higurashi sensed only honesty and affection in the wolf. He truly loved Kagome and she seemed to return the sentiment. But the love of a demon was a very dangerous thing. Especially when that demon lived at least 500 years in the past! He worried that this demon was going to bring Kagome heartache in the end. But not of his own doing. Higurashi could sense that this wolf would give his life for Kagome. No, the pain would come from elsewhere….

"Look what I found!" Kagome came into the temple unaware of the conversation she was interrupting. The two men backed away from each other and turned their attention to the triumphant girl.

"Ah, you found my novice clothes. Yes, these should work nicely."

"Here you are Koga. Put one of these on and I'll take you into town."

"Town?" Both men regarded Kagome as if she had three heads.

"Yes. Town. Koga and I have something to take care of." Kagome gives Koga a quick kiss on the cheek and heads out of the temple.

The demon just stood there, looking at an empty doorway. Higurashi sighs and puts a hand on Koga's shoulder. "C'mon, let's get you changed so she can begin the torture. Because if she's anything like her mother when she goes into town, you have my prayers young man."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome smiled as Koga emerged from the temple dressed in dark blue novice attire. He looked so handsome and yet so uncomfortable at the same time. "You look very handsome. Almost as handsome as grandfather when he wore it."

"How do you stand having most of your body covered like this?"

Kagome chuckled. She had an idea of what he meant. She'd spent so much time in the feudal era that coming home and dressing in modern day clothing always took some time to get used to. "There's just one more thing we need to do." Kagome reached up and untied Koga's hair and let it fall down his back. Koga turned around suddenly and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Koga with his long black tresses cascading around his face and down his shoulders. "Koga. Why don't you ever wear your hair down? You…you are so beautiful." Kagome lets her fingers run through his hair, stopping only when Koga grabs her hand.

"Only for you." Koga kisses her hand and lets it go.

She smiles and turns him back around so she can gather it back into a ponytail that would hang at the base of his neck, as was the fashion for men these days. She made sure to arrange the hair so it covered the tops of his ears as well, so as not to call any unwanted attention.

"So what do we have to take care of in town?"

Kagome leans up and whispers into Koga's ear. "I am going to claim you, mai yamainu."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome wasn't sure who was enjoying themselves more, her or Koga. Kagome and Koga walked hand-in-hand down the street on the sunny, fall day. Kagome was enjoying watching Koga's reaction to everything in her world. He looked wide-eyed at the tall office buildings and automobiles. He turned horrified eyes to the large crowds moving through the narrow city streets and the lack of nature. She could tell that the air was bothering him as well. It was one of the first things Kagome noticed in her travels. The air in the feudal era was clean and sweet smelling. Now it was polluted on some level everywhere in the world.

She thought he would be asking a lot of questions, but he just absorbed everything around him. They made their way through the city to a small park where Koga drank in the greenery. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Kagome looked down at the content demon with his head in her lap. Her finger twirling a strand of errant hair.

Koga opened his blue eyes and fixed Kagome with a loving smile. "I am. Thank you for sharing your world with me."

"I was hoping to introduce you to some of my friends tomorrow. Do you think you'll be up for that?"

Koga leans up on his hand and kisses Kagome. "I'm yours. Do with me what you will."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga was just a bit nervous. Kagome's mother had gotten home from work a few moments ago and Kagome was over by the house talking to her. Every now and again they would look in his direction. He and Kagome's grandfather were under the Goshin Boku tree. As the two women walked over Koga felt Higurashi's hand on his back. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I've got your back."

Kagome and her mother stopped under the tree, both with smiles for him. "Mother, this is Koga, leader of the wolf tribe. Koga, this is my mother Akiko Higurashi." Koga began to bow when he was seized by the woman's arms, giving him a warm hug of welcome. Koga was too shocked to hug her back, but he managed to regain his voice to utter a few polite words.

"It is an honor to meet you Higurashi-san. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Akiko holds Koga out at arms length and looks at the nervous demon. "It is wonderful to meet you Koga. I understand from Kagome that you'll be joining us for the next few days. We'll have a big feast tonight in honor of your visit and you can tell me all about yourself."

"You really don't have to----"

"Nonsense! Dinner will be in one hour. Now you and Kagome go over to the veranda and set things up for dinner and father and I will prepare dinner."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They were all seated around a table on the veranda. Kagome was seated next to Koga with her grandfather at the head of the table and Kagome's mother and brother across from them. No sooner had Higurashi finished the prayer, than Kagome's mother began her inquiries of Koga. "So how did you meet Kagome, Koga?"

Koga and Kagome froze. How to explain that one? As the two looked at each other, then back to Kagome's mother, Higurashi spoke up. "Didn't you tell me that you met Kagome through a mutual acquaintance Koga? That dog demon, what was his name?"

"I-Inu-yasha. Yes sir." Koga looked visibly relieved while Kagome threw a questioning glance at her grandfather.

"Ah, yes. I remember him. Nice boy, a bit high strung though." Akiko took a bite of fish and a sip of tea before continuing. "How long have you known each other? I don't remember Kagome ever mentioning your name."

"We met a few years ago. But I don't travel with her and her companions. I have responsibilities at home that I must tend to."

"So I try to visit him whenever I can. That's why I haven't been home as much to visit you guys. I've been trying to split my time three ways."

Akiko looked at her daughter knowingly. She knew the difficulties of trying to spend time with all your loved ones. "Kagome, dear. We understand." She swallows a mouthful of rice and watches as her daughter explains the various foods to the young demon. They seemed very happy together. "Koga, you mentioned responsibilities at home. Earlier Kagome introduced you as the leader of your people. Tell me about your home."

Koga puts his chopsticks down on the rest and clears his throat. "I live in the east among the plains and bluffs. As Kagome said, I am the leader of my wolf tribe. I have a territory that covers approximately one hundred square miles and must ensure its borders at all times. Our village is located in a gorge where numerous caves have been carved into the rock to create our dwellings and public forums. We are hunters and farmers, relying on ourselves for food. Because of our remote location, there really aren't many villages that we trade with."

"Do you have to defend your territory much?"

"No. For the most part our border patrols are just that. Patrols. We have had a recent problem with a renegade band of harpies under the influence of several jewel shards, but that problem seems to be solving itself with in-fighting among the beasts."

"Harpies? Cool!"

"Sota, please."

"Sorry mom."

The meal continued on in silence for awhile and then the conversation turned to Koga's first visit to their time and what he had experienced. Sota insisted on learning as much about Koga's demon powers as possible, much to his mother's admonitions. The courses came and went and they were now enjoying the quiet brought on by full stomachs.

"Higurashi-san, thank you for the wonderful meal. Everything was delicious."

"You are quite welcome Koga. I think I'm going to retire now. Sota, will you be a dear and clear the last few cups from the table please?" She kisses her audibly grumbling son on the head and stands up to leave. Koga, in one swift move barely visible to the human eye, leaps to her side to offer a hand up. "Oh! Why thank you Koga."

"If I may, I'd like to accompany you to the house."

Akiko smiles at him and pats his arm. "I'd like that very much, thank you."

Koga leads her down the steps of the veranda and across the cobblestone path towards the house. Night has fallen and the only noise is the sound of their footsteps and the nearby babbling stream. As Koga walks alongside Akiko, he is trying to find the right words to say.

"You're in love with my daughter and want to reassure me of your intentions." Koga stopped dead in his tracks and turned a stunned face to the woman who seemed to just read his mind. She just smiles at him and places an affectionate hand to his cheek. "I can see you two love each other by the way you look at each other. If she trusts you with her heart, that's good enough for me. Kagome is a very good judge of character. Now go to her. I know my way back to my room." Koga smiles at the kind woman and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You are welcome here anytime, Koga."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga is sitting against the Goshin Boku tree, with Kagome leaning against him. She's snuggled into his arms, her head resting against his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Koga? What did you and my grandfather talk about while I was finding you some clothes?"

"He asked me how we met and I told him the truth. Mostly." Kagome leans up, hand on Koga's chest, her eyes asking him to continue. "I told him I went to kill Inu-yasha after being deceived by Naraku. And I told him I needed your help against the Gokuraku-chou because you were the only one who could locate jewel shards. I left out the whole kidnapping part. I told him you defended my people, healed the wounded, and saved my jiisan's life." Koga reaches out and caresses Kagome's cheek. "I also told him I would try and be deserving of you."

"Koga…" Kagome kneels up and hugs Koga. She feels his strong arms around her and she melts in his embrace. She feels Koga's breath on her neck, then his warm lips as he kisses his way up to her ear. He hears her gasp as he pulls her earlobe into his mouth. Koga pulls Kagome onto his lap as he seeks out her tender lips. Her mouth greets his hungrily, her tongue slipping into his warm mouth, running along his sharp fangs, and massaging his tongue. Kagome can feel Koga's hand sliding up her back and neck to grab a handful of hair. He pulls her head back and licks down her neck, ending with a kiss at the hollow at the base of her neck. Kagome can feel his hand tightening its grip on her hip. Kagome's voice is a whispered plea in the quiet night. "Koga…."

Koga leans her up to face him, her face flushed, her breathing becoming heavy. His eyes sparkle with the building desire within him. He brushes her hair back and kisses her once more. "I know, I know. I think maybe I should say goodnight." Koga begins to stand up but Kagome grabs his wrist.

"I let you run out on me once. You will not run out on me again." Kagome rises to her feet, and slowly circles behind Koga. She brushes his long hair over his shoulder to fall down his chest, and pulls the collar of his shirt down past his shoulder blades to reveal a five-inch column of Japanese symbols tattooed between his blades. She runs a finger over the black characters and gazes at them in wonder. _Mai yamainu…my wolf._ Koga had agreed to her mark. And Kagome offered up an equal gesture to Koga, who gave her an almost feral smile at the thought. So she had been marked too. She had a yellow bloom tattooed between her shoulder blades, marking her as Koga's mate. Once they had left the tattoo parlor, Kagome had used her healing energy on both of them so they wouldn't have to keep the tattoos covered.

Kagome was lost in her thoughts until Koga turned around to face her. She looked up into his loving eyes, "Mai yamainu." Koga grabs Kagome and kisses her urgently, the sudden need to have her overwhelming. He picks her up and heads to the temple, and his room. She wraps her arms around him and nuzzles his neck and ear. Kagome hears the audible growl coming from Koga and she lets a small laugh escape into his ear and smiles as she holds his earlobe between her teeth.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**A/N: **mai yamainu (my wolf); nisou (priestess)

Thank you to kagomente, AnimusPatronus, Shadow Kitsune67, sakurablossomskxk and loves-winged-dark-angel for reading and enjoying the story. Hope it continues to entertain.

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

**Two weeks later, in the Feudal era**

Inu-yasha's ears twitch. He can sense Naraku nearby. He jumps up and starts into the forest before anybody can ask a question. He flies from branch to branch with lightening speed and stealth. As he approaches Naraku's aura, he jumps to the ground and crouches in some shrubs. He can hear muffled voices. A man and a woman. He moves closer to get a better view of the demons in the clearing. The first thing he sees is Kagura, the wind sorceress, created by Naraku. She's talking to someone, a man, and the voice sounds familiar. He can't identify the scent of the other because of Kagura's overwhelming scent. But as Kagura moves out of Inu-yasha's range of vision, the second demon walks around to occupy the place vacated by Kagura. _Sessho-maru! What the hell is he doing talking to Kagura?_

Before Inu-yasha can hear anymore of the conversation, Sessho-maru turns and looks directly at him. "Inu-yasha, what an unpleasant surprise. Spying on your brother? That's very rude."

Inu-yasha steps from the forest, hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, his face hiding none of his animosity for both demons in front of him. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Sessho-maru exudes calm and grace as he walks over to an advantageous position to face both Kagura and Inu-yasha. "Not at all brother. I was just explaining to Kagura why I wouldn't help her with a little scheme that she had devised. A scheme, you might be interested to know, to defeat Naraku."

Inu-yasha flashes a momentary look of shock but hides it quickly. "And why would she do that?"

"Sessho-maru! I came to **_you._** Not this half-breed! If you do not wish to assist me, fine. But it is no business of this dog!"

Before Inu-yasha can retort, she rises in a whirlwind and disappears. The brothers watch the wind-rider disappear before returning their attention to each other. "Well Inu-yasha, I will be leaving myself."

Inu-yasha takes a step forward and thumbs the Tetsusaiga free. "Not so fast dear brother. Why should I trust you not to assist Naraku?"

Sessho-maru lets out a tired sigh and starts to walk away. "Because you know I could care less about what happens to you or that body-stealing, obsessed fool."

As Inu-yasha advances toward Sessho-maru to get more answers, Kagome and Miroku come out of the forest while Sango lands with Kirara. "Inu-yasha! Sessho-maru? What's going on?"

Without taking his eyes off his brother, Inu-yasha answers Kagome. "According to my brother here, Kagura was trying to get his assistance in one of her schemes. The best part is, the scheme was against Naraku."

"Against Naraku?" Kagome takes a step toward Sessho-maru. "Where's Kagura now?"

Sessho-maru turns his cold golden eyes on Kagome. He had always despised humans. But ever since Rin had entered his life, his hatred had waned a bit. And looking at Kagome now, he found himself wondering what his brother found so fascinating about this girl. She was attractive; he could not argue that fact. And in looking at her now Sessho-maru realized she had become quite powerful. He noticed she did not flinch under his gaze. But there was something different about her aura. He had encountered Kagome enough to recognize her aura and it was not the same. It had become brighter, yes. But that comes with power. No, her aura now seemed…infused, may be the right word…with some other aura. Then Sessho-maru's eyes lighted with recognition and a small barely audible laugh escaped his lips.

"I'm afraid Inu-yasha scared her off. But I don't want to talk about her anymore. Let's talk about you Kagome.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the velvet-voiced demon approaching her. She did not back away, she held his gaze and waited to see what game he was playing.

"It has been awhile since last we talked. You seem to have changed quite a bit." Sessho-maru gives Kagome an appraising eye and sends his brother a quick smirk before turning his attention back to the human girl.

"Sessho-maru, get away from Kagome now." Inu-yasha comes to stand by Kagome's side, but Sessho-maru doesn't back off.

"I can see you have become quite powerful Kagome. You must be training hard with Kaede. No doubt you will make a fine priestess."

Kagome held Sessho-maru's gaze as she spoke, her voice calm and level. "I am aware of my power Sessho-maru. Now let's get back to why Kagura would approach you for an attack against Naraku."

Sessho-maru sighs and waves his hand as if shooing away a fly. "Oh, she believes me the only person powerful enough to stop Naraku. She asked my assistance in a scheme that would supposedly bring him down. Something about him holding her heart so she will serve him."

"What?" Kagome's eyes register her shock at the revealed torment of Kagura.

"Yes, yes I know. Very tragic. But let's get back to you." Sessho-maru gently nudges Inu-yasha aside as he slowly circles Kagome. Kagome gives Inu-yasha a look that keeps the demon from drawing his sword on his brother. "There's something different about you Kagome. What is it?"

Kagome lets her head fall so she doesn't show the anger rising within her and the heat rising to her face from Sessho-maru's intense appraisal. Sessho-maru stops in front of Kagome and lifts her face up to his. Her face registers her indignity and anger of the situation, but he smiles at her, his golden eyes sparkling. "I see what the difference is Kagome. You have grown up." Sessho-maru slowly leans in so his lips brush Kagome's ear and he whispers, so only she will hear. "You have been tasted my dear. And since I can read my brother like a book, I know it's not him. But does he know I wonder?" Sessho-maru slowly backs up and fixes Kagome with a knowing smile, as if they were coconspirators.

Kagome hears the words pouring like poisoned honey from Sessho-maru's mouth. Her whole body turns cold, and she is aware of nothing but Sessho-maru. She sees his eyes upon her again. The cold, golden eyes that are smiling at her, mocking her, and daring her to prove him wrong. But she cannot. She cannot dispute what he said. It is the truth. But how did he know? Kagome is brought back to reality when Inu-yasha places a hand on her shoulder. She flinches at the touch and pulls away. She turns to see a shocked and confused Inu-yasha, hand hanging in the air as if it still rested on her shoulder.

Kagome turns her attention back to Sessho-maru. She begins to walk toward the demon, eyes hard as diamonds, her bow drawn and an arrow aimed at his heart. "Unless you have something useful to say, I would suggest you leave immediately."

Sessho-maru chuckles lightly and bows as a strong gust of wind signals the arrival of his dragon. "As you wish my dear. I look forward to our next meeting." Kagome doesn't falter against the winds and keeps her arrow trained on him until he is far enough away.

Kagome drops her bow and lets out a deep breath. She sits down and stares at the ground, tired from the tension in her body and dizzy from the anger. Her friends just stare at her, unsure of what just happened and if they should approach her.

Finally Inu-yasha sits down next to Kagome. As he opens his mouth to say something, Kagome cuts him off. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm sorry. I wish I could." She turns to face Inu-yasha and his heart aches at the look in her eyes. He sees sadness, guilt, anger and desperation. He can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Inu-yasha pulls Kagome to him and hugs her. "I understand. And when you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm your friend Kagome. I will always be here for you." He brushes her hair to the side and notices something on her back. He cranes his neck to see what looks like yellow flower petals peaking out from the top of her tank top. _A tattoo?_ Inu-yasha begins to rub her back to expose the rest of the tattoo when he feels Kagome's shoulders shudder. He forgets his curiosity and squeezes tighter, while gently rocking her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga crouched behind the cluster of rocks, watching the entrance to the Gokuraku-chou lair. They were waiting for the signal to launch the attack. As he waited, his body suddenly went ice cold, and he could feel anger and panic course through his blood. His entire body was tense, he couldn't move. He had no idea what was going on and as quickly as he was seized by the feelings, they left him. He exhaled and suddenly felt drained. As he was trying to figure out what was going on, the signal appeared. He pushed the confusion out of his mind and sprang forward toward the cave entrance.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha had held Kagome in his arms until she had fallen asleep. He heard her mumbling in her sleep, but he didn't want to wake her, so he just listened to the snippets and tried to figure out what they meant: _forgive me… love him...Inu-yasha…lies._ He had no idea what was running through her head, but the next time he saw Sessho-maru, he would make him pay for hurting Kagome.

Inu-yasha gently laid her head down on her bag and went over to grab some food with the others. He glanced over at Kagome as she moaned in her sleep.

"What do you think Sessho-maru said to Kagome?"

Inu-yasha looked over at Miroku, then searched out Sango's eyes, before looking down at his food. "I don't know. I didn't hear a thing he said. Kagome has been mumbling in her sleep. Something about 'lies, forgive me, love'. I don't know what it all means. But whatever it is, I'll wait for Kagome to tell me. There's obviously something she's keeping from us, but I'm sure she has her reasons."

"You mean you're not mad that Kagome has kept something of obvious importance from you?"

Inu-yasha glared at the monk. "Of course I'm mad! But…." The half demon sighed. "I've made my share of mistakes with Kagome, I know that. I figure she's entitled to a few as well." He looks back down at his food, his appetite gone. He meant what he said about accepting the mistake. He just hoped that when it came time, he could remember to accept and not let his short temper show through. Inu-yasha placed the plate down on the ground and looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Do you have anything to add Sango?"

"I think you have the right attitude Inu-yasha. I just hope you keep it after Kagome talks to you. I know you two care for each other very much and I hope this isn't something that will break that bond."

Inu-yasha nods at Sango and looks back over at Kagome. He sighs and then jumps up to the nearest tree branch to fall asleep. Sango and Miroku look at each other wondering what kind of damage this latest drama will cause. Miroku puts his arm around Sango's shoulder and she leans her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Sango. They'll be fine."

"But what could have Kagome so upset? I've never seen her so scared or angry. And how does Sessho-maru know?"

"I wish I knew. But whatever it is, Kagome and Inu-yasha will work it out. They love--"

Before Miroku can finish his thought, Kagome abruptly sits up gasping, her eyes wide, arms wrapped around her stomach. Miroku reaches her side first, trying to comfort her. "Kagome! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Inu-yasha appears on the other side of Kagome, his face full of worry. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Everything was quiet and then she suddenly woke up like this. She hasn't said a word."

Inu-yasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and tried to break her out of her trance. "Kagome! Can you hear me? Kagome!"

Kagome awoke to a searing pain in her stomach. It felt like a hot poker being driven into her. Her heart was pounding and all she could see was blackness. She could smell blood. She tried to fight the pain, tried to move, tried to shake the blackness. She could hear voices calling to her, but she still couldn't see anything. She felt another stabbing pain in her shoulder and she cried out. She felt dizzy, and weak, the pain taking over her body. She could hear a voice calling to her. Where was it coming from?

Inu-yasha was getting worried. Kagome cried out in pain again and seemed to be fading. He didn't know what to do. He turned desperate eyes to Miroku. "Do something! You're the monk for crying out loud!"

"I don't sense any malignant energy. There's no trace of any kind of spirit or demon. From what I can tell, she's reacting to a nightmare."

Inu-yasha and Miroku continued to yell at each other over Kagome's writhing body. Sango grabs the water bottle and starts dumping water on Kagome. The girl starts choking and coughing. Kagome looks down at her stomach for the source of the pain, but she wasn't hurt. Her shoulder was fine too. But the feelings had been so intense, so real. She could still feel ghostly ripples of the pain as she looked around at her concerned friends, wishing she could offer an answer. But she had no idea what happened.

"Are you ok? You cried out in pain. Was it a nightmare?"

Kagome looks over at Miroku, unable to speak. Nightmare? Maybe. But she had never had such a real dream. She takes a deep breath and hugs her knees to her chest, looking into the fire. "I don't know. It could have been a dream. But," she looks at Inu-yasha, "it was so real. I can still feel the burning pain."

Sango kneels down in front of Kagome. "Can you tell us about the dream?"

Kagome looked into Sango's warm brown eyes. "I felt a burning pain in my stomach and then my shoulder. Everything was black. I could smell blood. There were voices calling to me, but I couldn't make them out. It could have been you guys." Kagome looked around at her friends, her eyes begging for answers. Any answers. But they were as lost as she was.

"Ok. Well we know that you really weren't hurt. And there are no spirits or demons present to be culprits. So for now we'll consider it a nightmare unless something indicates otherwise. Now I suggest that everybody, including you Kagome, try and get some sleep. We should reach the village tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome watched Miroku and Sango fall asleep. She knew Inu-yasha wasn't asleep and that he was staying awake to watch her. She didn't know what was going on but she knew what she experienced was not a nightmare. Could Sessho-maru have done something to her? Kagome's lids started to droop. The fire was just about out and the sun would be coming up soon. Kagome decided to risk a few hours sleep. She laid her head down on her bag and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Inu-yasha."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome was letting the steam take all her worries and tension up into the air. She reclined against the moss covered rocks and closed her eyes. They had arrived in the village early this afternoon and they were all a little on edge. She knew it was her fault, but she had to think of the best way to tell them about Koga. She would do it tonight after dinner. She just hoped Inu-yasha could forgive her. She wasn't worried about Miroku and Sango. They didn't hate Koga. Inu-yasha on the other hand….Tonight. She would handle Inu-yasha tonight. For now, she would relax in the hot spring and let thoughts of Koga sooth her mind.

"Mind if I join you?"

Kagome looked up to see Sango standing at the edge of the spring. She smiled at the demon slayer. "Of course not." Sango sank into the therapeutic waters and sat across from Kagome. Both girls closed their eyes and let the water work its magic.

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Not really. I fell asleep a few hours before sunrise."

"Any residual feelings from the nightmare?"

"Nope. But I still don't believe it was a nightmare."

"Well I'm sure you and Miroku and Kaede will figure---"

Both girls sat up and looked in the direction of raised voices. They were getting closer. Kagome and Sango quickly jumped out of the spring and put their robes on in time to see Inu-yasha and two other people come crashing through the bushes.

"—we must see her! She has to help him!"

Inu-yasha was trying to keep both people back but they were too quick and agile to be held back by just one person. If he stopped one, the other broke past him, and vice versa.

"And I told you she's busy and you'll have to wait! Now get back here! Hey, stop!"

Kagome watches the scuffle until one of them makes it past Inu-yasha and throws himself at Kagome's feet, grabbing her ankles. Kagome looks down and immediately recognizes his dress as that of the wolf tribe.

"Please Kagome! You must come with us! He's been wounded and he's dying! We need you to heal him!" The desperate wolf looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes.

Inu-yasha and the other wolf stopped short of falling over the genuflecting demon in front of Kagome. She knelt down and brought the groveling demon to his feet. She thought she recognized the face.

"Hakkuku? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Koga! It's Koga! We led an attack on the Gokuraku-chou and he was wounded. He'll die without your help. Please!"

"You know these guys?" Inu-yasha jerks the demon next to him by the collar and turns an angry look on Kagome. But she's not paying attention to him. Her eyes are fixed on the wolf in front of her.

Kagome's face was white, and her knees felt weak. She clutched at Hakkuko and slowly sank to the ground. "Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha pulls the demon in front of Kagome away and kneels before her, his hands clasping hers. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome turned tear-filled eyes to her friend, hoping he would show why she cared for him so much. Her voice was quiet and he had to lean in to hear her. "I need you to be my friend right now. I need you to help me and leave the questions for later. If you hate me I'll understand. But right now I need you. Please help me Inu-yasha. He can't die."

He had no idea what was going on, but Kagome was terrified and he would do whatever it took to make it better. "Just tell me what you need."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha raced towards the east with Kagome on his back. Sango and the others would follow later with the wolf demons. All he could gather from the conversation he heard before he left with Kagome was that the wolves apparently attacked the harpies and Koga was seriously injured so they sent two runners for Kagome. Why was Kagome so upset about that stupid wolf being injured? He knew she valued life and all, but she barely knew him.

Inu-yasha felt Kagome tighten her grip on his arm. She had remained silent since she pleaded with him for his help. _Why did she think he would hate her?_

It took them about four hours, but they made it to the wolf tribe's lair. Kagome hit the ground running and headed straight for a cave located on the top level. _How did she know where she was going?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome burst into the room and stopped when she saw Koga's body, lying lifeless on the bed. She slowly approached and everybody gathered around withdrew. All except the old woman.

"Is he--?"

"No. You may still be able to save him. But he is weak and has lost a lot of blood."

Kagome crawled onto the bed and placed her hands on Koga's stomach. Her hands began to glow as she poured her healing energy into the wolf demon. She leaned in to within a breadth of Koga's lips.

"You are mine Koga. I will not let you leave me. You're my mate. Mai yamainu." Kagome continued to talk to Koga as she concentrated her healing energy to the immediate problems first. The internal damage, the hole in the stomach. Kagome was unaware of anybody or anything around her except for Koga. His life was all that mattered right now.

Inu-yasha watched from the doorway as Kagome began healing Koga. The look on her face, her body language, told Inu-yasha everything he needed to know. No wonder she was worried he would hate her. She kept her love for someone….no, not someone…**_Koga_**…she'd kept it a secret from him. She had betrayed their friendship. He slipped out of the cave and waited outside for Miroku and the others to show up.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**A/N: **mai yamainu (my wolf); nisou (priestess); Hiashi - spreading of a fire

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome woke up to the familiar sight of drawings on a cave wall depicting warriors and their prey. She slowly turned over to see Koga lying next to her, his chest rising and falling steadily. He had been cleaned and the bedding made fresh. Kagome had fuzzy memories of what happened after she began the healing trance. She remembered Koga's eyes opening for a brief moment and the joy that spread through her when they looked at her. She remembered pain. Pain in her hands, as if they were burning. But when she looked at her hands they were fine. She also recalled Miroku, kneeling behind her, his hand on her shoulder. What was he doing there? Had she imagined that part somehow?

Kagome turned her attention back to Koga. She ran her fingers over his lips and down his chest. She lifted his hand to her lips, gently kissing the palm. She stroked his hair and absently played with a strand between her fingers as she continued to gaze upon her lover.

"I was so scared you were going to leave me. I love you so much. I felt your pain when you were gored by the harpy. You were so strong, fighting against the agony and the blackness. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Don't ever scare me like that again. Ok?"

Kagome rested her tear-stained face on his chest when she heard the weak voice.

"Ok."

Kagome's head shot up and looked down into Koga's deep blue eyes and smiled through her tears. Koga reached up and wiped her tears away.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I wish I could wake up to your face everyday."

"Someday mai yamainu. Someday. I want you to go back to sleep now and rest. My healing energy only went so far. You lost a lot of blood. I need you to rest now."

Kagome kissed him gently and watched his eyes slowly close. She started to get up and leave when she heard his soft voice.

"By the way. What did I just say 'ok' to?"

Kagome chuckled as she looked back at his one open eye. "To love me always."

"Oh. Ok."

As she walked out onto the ledge outside Koga's dwelling, she immediately saw her friends sitting with a group of wolves eating. She smiled down at them and they smiled back, waving her down to join them. All except Inu-yasha. When she met his eyes, even from this distance, she could see the hurt that was there. He got up and left before she even started down the slope.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When Kagome arrived at the breakfast gathering, Sango embraced her. Kagome was so grateful for the gesture, new tears started falling as Miroku joined in.

"Thank you. I am so sorry I kept this from you. I didn't know how---"

Sango pulled Kagome away to face her. "There's no need to apologize. We understand. Mostly. The important thing is Koga's ok. So sit down and eat something."

Kagome sat down and Miroku handed her a plate of food. Once she began eating she realized just how hungry she was. As she ate, she remembered something.

"Miroku? Did I imagine you standing behind me last night?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. "No you didn't. After Inu-yasha dropped you off here, he backtracked looking for us. He said you needed my help, so he brought me here ahead of Sango and the two wolves. When I arrived, your energy was running very low so I gave you mine."

Kagome felt new tears running down her face. She hung her head and dropped her plate of food. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt guilty enough about hiding Koga from Inu-yasha and her friends. But he went back and got Miroku here in time to help. _If Miroku hadn't been here…_ Kagome felt Sango's arm around her and she leaned into the woman. After a few moments, Kagome gathered herself back together and sat up once again, wiping her eyes and offering Sango a look of thanks.

"And Inu-yasha?"

"He hasn't spoken to anyone." It was Miroku who answered. "He just sat here. He went up to the cave and checked on you a few times, but never said anything. You just need to give him time."

"I hurt him so much. I betrayed our friendship." Kagome slid off the rock and started to walk off.

"Wait, Kagome! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get cleaned up. My conscience may not be clean, but at least my body will be."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome felt the tears streaming down her face all the way back to the cave. She had decided to go get cleaned up and was halfway there when she realized she didn't have anything with her necessary to take a bath. No soap, towels, clean clothes…So she headed back to retrieve her things, and she'd started crying again. She couldn't help herself. She entered the room where Koga was sleeping and picked up her bag that had been put next to the bed. She leaned down kissing Koga lightly on his forehead and turned to leave. She let out a small yelp as she turned to see Inu-yasha sitting against the wall next to the doorway.

"Inu-yasha? What are you doing here?"

He just looked at her, the pain evident in his eyes. She didn't see the anger from before, just…sadness. She slowly approached him, as if she was afraid of spooking him.

He watched her approach and knee down in front of him. He could see she had been crying. For awhile from the looks of it. His immediate reaction was to hold her and make the hurt go away, but then he remembered why she was sad, and pulled back. When Inu-yasha wouldn't say anything, Kagome hung her head, her shoulders dropped and she began to cry again. Her voice was barely audible in the cave, but she knew Inu-yasha could hear her with his sensitized demon ears.

"Thank you for being my friend Inu-yasha. You saved his life, and for that I will always be grateful." She turned her red eyes up to him, breaking his heart. She bowed her head again and continued, unable to face him. "I am so sorry. At first I didn't know what was going on so I didn't say anything. And then, I was scared. I should have trusted you as my friend to be happy for me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Inu-yasha let Kagome cry for awhile. Then he sat up from the wall and tentatively reached out a hand, pulling it back several times, before letting it stroke her hair, slide down her arm, and come to rest on her hand.

"Kagome, I won't lie to you. I'm hurt by what you did. You doubted our friendship and that hurts more than any wound I could suffer." A tear splashes down onto Inu-yasha's hand, catching his attention. He brings the hand up to his mouth and licks the salty drop away, then puts a finger under Kagome's chin and lifts her face to meet his. He gently wipes the tears away and sits back against the wall again. "I love you Kagome." Kagome jerks back a bit and Inu-yasha drops his gaze. "Not like that you crazy woman. And if Koga makes you happy, then I am happy for you." Inu-yasha looks up again, meeting Kagome's eyes. "I forgive you, Kagome. Just…please don't be sad anymore."

Kagome starts crying anew as she hugs Inu-yasha. He just sits and accepts the embrace at first, then wraps his arms around the crying priestess. He lays his head against hers and just lets her cry, being her friend. As he listens to her let all the built up guilt and relief leave her heart, Inu-yasha sees the yellow flower petals sticking out from Kagome's shirt again.

"Kagome? What's this?"

Inu-yasha runs his finger over the exposed petals. He can feel Kagome tense at his touch. She sits up and turns her back to Inu-yasha, lifting her hair from her neck. "Pull the shirt down. It's a Hiashi flower."

Inu-yasha tugs the tank top collar down to reveal a beautiful yellow flower with black specks. It seems to shine on her skin, almost iridescent.

"It's beautiful. When did you get it done?"

He releases the collar and Kagome turns back to face him.

"When I went home this last time."

"Why did you get it?"

Kagome turns her face to the side, letting her hair cover her face. "Maybe we should leave that for another day, Inu-yasha."

He looks at her, not understanding what the big deal could be. He moves her hair from her face and sees her blushing cheeks and her pleading green eyes. He feels his heart sinking, instinct telling him he doesn't want to know. He lets her hair go and stands up. Kagome looks up as he offers her a hand.

"C'mon. Go get cleaned up. I'll wait here with the mongrel until you return in case he wakes up."

Kagome hugs him once more and plants a quick kiss on his cheek before running outside.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thankfully Koga didn't wake up while Kagome was out taking a bath. Inu-yasha was not prepared to be nice to him yet. He felt as if Koga had stolen Kagome away from him. Which Inu-yasha knew was stupid because she wasn't his to begin with. But still, that's what it felt like. He sat there by the fire, thinking about Kagome's tattoo. He had seen the flowers covering the valley floor while wandering earlier in the day. He knew it had something to do with Koga, but what?

The other question nagging Inu-yasha was what did Sessho-maru say to Kagome? He hadn't asked her about it yet with everything else going on, but it still bothered him. It bothered him because Sessho-maru obviously got to Kagome. He had never seen her so scared. Or so angry. He thought for sure she was going to fire that arrow right at Sessho-maru's heart. Not that Inu-yasha would have minded. It also bothered him because Sessho-maru knew something about Kagome. Something very personal that seemed to touch her very soul. Was there something else Kagome was keeping from him?

"Inu-yasha!"

The half demon looked up to see Kagome and Koga walking towards him. Inwardly he groaned at the meeting, outwardly he kept a casual face. Not friendly, and not hostile. Indifferent. He was happy to see Koga wasn't too thrilled about the idea either. _Good. We understand each other._

"Inu-yasha, I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with the others eating dinner?"

He didn't acknowledge Koga. He looked up at Kagome when he answered. "Not hungry I guess." Inu-yasha's hard, golden eyes suddenly fixed on Koga. "I see you're up and about. Heard you let a bird get the best of you."

Kagome quickly slipped herself between the two demons as Koga advanced on Inu-yasha thumbing the hilt of his sword free, and Inu-yasha matched his challenge, springing to his feet. She turned to give both the hotheads a glare that showed she would not tolerate fighting.

"Could you two please act your age?" Kagome put a hand on Koga's chest and he backed up a step, taking his hand off the hilt of his sword. Inu-yasha and Koga wouldn't break from each other's stare. "Inu-yasha, we came to get you for dinner. If you're not hungry, fine."

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, who in turn was glaring at Koga, who was matching Inu-yasha's glare. She realized that neither one of them would hear a word she said. The testosterone had taken over.

"I'm going to go have dinner. You two work it out for yourselves. And I just want you to consider a few things before you decide to kill each other. You have both saved each other's lives. And you both have Naraku as a common enemy and need the other's help to defeat him. And lastly, I love you both and it would make me very unhappy if you two couldn't at least be civil to each other."

Kagome waited for any sort of reaction, but got only silence in response. She turned and walked back the way she came.

"Before this goes any further, I would like to thank you. If you hadn't brought Kagome when you did, I would have died. For that, I am grateful."

"Huh?"

Inu-yasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Koga actually thanked him. And he sounded sincere! Inu-yasha blinked and stepped back to sit on the rock he had just vacated.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Kagome. She was desperate and scared."

Inu-yasha turned his attention back to the fire, trying to rid his mind of Kagome's tear-streaked face, full of panic and fear.

The two waited in silence for awhile. Koga looked into the fire, trying to see what Inu-yasha was seeing. Inu-yasha began to speak, his voice quiet, giving away a hint of his fear for Kagome.

"She felt it when you were wounded. She was sleeping by the fire and suddenly she was awake, but wasn't, ya know? Later she told us she felt a searing pain in her stomach and then her shoulder. She saw only blackness, and could smell the blood." Inu-yasha looked over at the horrified wolf demon. "She…didn't tell you?" Koga shook his head, his shocked eyes still fixed on Inu-yasha. "I understand that you and Kagome care for each other. But I don't understand how a connection like that could have happened. Do you?"

Koga swallowed hard and let his eyes drop back to the fire. He sat down and put his face in his hands. When he looked up into the fire again, his voice was pained. "Did…what happened…." Koga took a deep breath and tried again. "Did anything….traumatic, happen to Kagome earlier that day?"

Inu-yasha gave a questioning look at Koga, who now faced him. "Yeah. She had a confrontation with Sessho-maru. I don't know what he said to her, but she became terrified and angry and threatened him." Inu-yasha jumped off the rock and went to stand in front of Koga. "What do you know? How did Kagome feel your wounds? Do you know what Sessho-maru said to her?" Koga just looked at Inu-yasha. "Tell me damn it!"

Koga flashed cold eyes at Inu-yasha. "I felt Kagome's anger and fear. Her body was ice cold, and it hurt from the tension. I don't know what he said to her, I just felt her reaction."

"So what's causing it?"

"I have to talk to Kagome."

Koga pushes past Inu-yasha and heads for the village forum. Inu-yasha grabs his arm and whirls Koga around to face him.

"You'll talk to me! What's going on?" Koga bares his fangs in a snarl and yanks his arm away.

"You may be Kagome's friend, but this does not concern you."

Inu-yasha starts after Koga, a growl building in his throat. As he reaches out, he misses Koga's neck and catches the back of his tunic instead. He yanks backward and pulls the wolf down onto his rear. Inu-yasha looks down at where his hand is grasping the collar and sees black characters going down Koga's back. _Mai…mai yamainu…._ Inu-yasha lets go and steps back from Koga, his eyes so wide they hurt. Koga turns on Inu-yasha, sword drawn, and he freezes at the look on his face.

Koga wasn't sure what happened to cause such a dramatic change. He watched as Inu-yasha's face turned from complete horror to ice cold hatred. He could feel something pulsating from Inu-yasha and wasn't sure if it was safe to approach the half-demon.

"Inu-yasha? Are you---"

The voice is low, guttural, and feral. "Tell Kagome I will find her later and not to come looking for me. Now leave before I kill you."

Koga's initial reaction was one of hostility at Inu-yasha's threat of killing him. But he could see the look in his eyes. Inu-yasha was beyond anger. Beyond logical thought. Koga turned and headed for Kagome.

Inu-yasha watched the wolf demon leave the light of the fire. He could hear nothing but the pounding if his enraged heart. He was having trouble thinking clearly. Once Inu-yasha realized the extent of Kagome's relationship with Koga, something inside him snapped. His thoughts were slowly being drowned out by one overwhelming urge. The urge to kill. Koga, Kagome, anybody and anything.

He shook his head, trying to regain control. He was thankful Kagome had not been standing in front of him when he found out. That she had not been the one to tell him. And he realized she knew this too. That's why she wouldn't tell him about the tattoo. She had known his reaction would be terrible and potentially violent. Inu-yasha could feel the urge welling up inside him again, threatening to take over. Then he felt a tug at the back of his mind. The sword. Tetsusaiga was calling to him. Inu-yasha pulled the sword from its sheath and looked at it as if for the first time. Then he felt his hand turn warm, then hot, and finally Inu-yasha dropped the sword as it began to burn his skin off. He scowled down at the singed hand when his ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly disappeared into the night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga found Kagome and the others sitting by a fire enjoying each other's company. Kagome smiled as she saw him approach the fire, but the smile quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. _What had happened between him and Inu-yasha?_

"Koga? What's wrong? Did something happen with Inu-yasha?"

"Uh…" Koga looked over at Sango and Miroku and then back to Kagome.

"It's ok."

"Inu-yasha told me about the attack you experienced in your sleep." Kagome's face reddened slightly. "Kagome," Koga grasped her hands in his, "I felt what you felt when you confronted Sessho-maru." Kagome's face was full of confusion as Koga continued on. "It's rare, but it has been known to happen. When mates choose each other, they form some sort of bond that allows them to sense the other. We don't know what causes it, but there have been known cases."

"Mates!" Sango and Miroku shared the audible sentiment and blushed as the two lovers turned to them.

Kagome turned back to Koga. "Ok, so that explains the pain. But what happened with Inu-yasha?" Koga looked worried, and that in turn made Kagome panic beyond reason. "Koga please! What happened?"

"He…I think he…figured out the mates bond. I can't explain the look on his face Kagome. His voice was…feral. He told me to tell you he would come looking for you later and that you shouldn't try to find him. Then he told me to leave before he killed me."

Kagome got up and ran back for Inu-yasha.

"Kagome! Wait!"

Everybody called after her to stop, but she couldn't. She had to find Inu-yasha before he did something stupid. Or deadly. The way Koga described him, it sounded like he was reverting to his true demon form. But that shouldn't happen because he had the Tetsusaiga with him.

Koga, Sango and Miroku found Kagome kneeling next to the fire, tears running down her face, the Tetsusaiga in her lap.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Koga couldn't stand to see Kagome torture herself any longer. He slipped a sleep powder in some water and made her drink. While she slept, Koga talked with Miroku and Sango about what to do.

"How dangerous are we talking?"

"True demon form, full demon powers. He can rip anything to shreds with his claws."

"And in the past he has shown no recognition of friends or enemies. With the exception of Kagome." Miroku offered apologetic eyes to the wolf demon.

"Any idea where he might have gone?"

"None. When he's in his true demon form, he is consumed with an urge to kill and hunt. Those are his only thoughts. Just as Inu-yasha's heritage is split, so is his personality. When in true demon form, all he knows is the id. And when he's in his mostly human form, he has a conscience guiding him, a sense of right and wrong. He has a heart."

"So there's a killing machine running loose. How do we stop him?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and turned back to Koga. Miroku gave him the bad news. "Without Kagome, we don't stand a chance."

"I will not put her in danger."

Sango went over to Koga and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We love Kagome too. And we would not ask her to do something that we thought she couldn't, or that might endanger her. She is the only person Inu-yasha has responded to while in his demon form. She's our only shot at bringing him back."

Koga sighed and saw the truth in the demon slayer's words. "Alright. We'll start first thing in the morning." Koga got up and started for his cave when Miroku called out for him.

"Koga, may I ask you something?" Koga just shrugged his shoulders. "If you didn't tell Inu-yasha about being mates with Kagome, how did he find out?"

"I'm not sure, I was heading to talk to Kagome about the connection when he grabbed me from behind and yanked me down by my tunic." As Koga mimicked the pull backward from Inu-yasha, it dawned on him. "He must have seen the tattoo and made the connection."

"Tattoo?"

"Yeah. Kagome and I are marked as mates. She has a Hiashi flower between her shoulder blades and I have….characters between mine. He must have seen them when he yanked me back."

"May I ask what the characters say?"

Koga gives the monk a stern look. "Enough for even a simpleton like Inu-yasha to paint a picture. Goodnight Miroku."

_To b continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow Feudal era comrades.

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 7**

They had been on Inu-yasha's trail for two days. They seemed to be about half a day behind him from the reports from villagers and the conditions of the corpses. Thankfully, he had killed only one human, and it had been by accident. Koga would scout ahead with his enhanced speed and Sango would search in the air with Kirara.

That night, Kagome waited for everyone to fall asleep and slipped out of the camp. If she could gain ground at night while Inu-yasha was hopefully sleeping, maybe she could end this madness. Kagome kept to the main road, only deviating if the Tetsusaiga sensed something. She was beginning to lose hope when the Tetsusaiga began to feel warm. Kagome dove into the underbrush and began looking for any signs of Inu-yasha. As she made her way through the dark forest, she heard growling. She picked up her pace and stopped short of a clearing. There was Inu-yasha and Sessho-maru, facing off. Kagome observed the two brothers dance around each other. Sessho-maru seemed a little nervous, not his usual calm and collected self. Inu-yasha looked as if he were playing a game. No, not a game. He was hunting! Kagome watched as Inu-yasha lunged for Sessho-maru, the brother dodging the attack, but having difficulty as Inu-yasha immediately followed it up with a second attack. Kagome tried to find an appropriate opening to interrupt the contest, but Inu-yasha was constantly attacking, continuously in motion.

Sessho-maru was now standing in front of Kagome and she couldn't see past his robes. Just as she was about to change places, Sessho-maru disappeared and Inu-yasha materialized. Kagome let a small gasp escape her lips. Inu-yasha's head turned toward the noise. His ears twitched, his nose sniffing, his red eyes searching. Kagome couldn't breathe. And just as she thought she was safe, Inu-yasha reached for her with lightening quick reflexes and pulled her out of the bushes by her throat. He held her up to his face, his red eyes showing no recognition of her.

Kagome tried to pry his claws from around her throat but it was of no use. She wouldn't be strong enough. "Well now, isn't this interesting. We were just talking about you Kagome. That is until my brother here went ballistic at the mere mention of your name. I take it from his current condition that he found out about you and your lover." Kagome couldn't see Sessho-maru, but his voice was far enough away to be safe from Inu-yasha. "Who was it, out of curiosity? Inu-yasha refuses to tell me and since it seems he's about to kill you…"

Kagome let her arms fall limp at her side. She met Inu-yasha's gaze and tried to speak, but he had too tight a grip on her throat. She tried not to panic and concentrated on looking into Inu-yasha's eyes while she carefully, slowly, reached for Tetsusaiga. Whether Sessho-maru noticed or not, he wasn't saying. _Probably just wants to see how this plays out_, thought Kagome bitterly. She was beginning to see stars, she had to act quickly. The Tetsusaiga was now within her grasp. With what little energy she could muster, she put all her spiritual energy into the blade and swung it at Inu-yasha. The red-eyed demon grabbed the blade of the sword and easily blocked the attack.

Kagome watched, waiting for some sign that her plan had worked. When she saw the red-eyes become slits, then open wide with pain, she knew it had succeeded. Inu-yasha dropped the sword and Kagome as he fell to his knees, smoke rising from the hand that held the sword. Kagome was trying to choke air into her lungs when Inu-yasha turned his gaze back to her. Hoping her voice was recovered enough, she screamed, "SIT BOY!" In a flash of white light Inu-yasha's face came crashing to the ground. Still coughing a bit, Kagome reached for the Tetsusaiga and forced Inu-yasha's hand around the hilt. The demon screamed and tried to thrash but Kagome's spell still held him to the ground. Finally he stopped yelling and then the struggle went out of him. Kagome looked at his face and saw two golden eyes staring at the sword.

"Inu-yasha? Is it you?"

It didn't quite sound like Inu-yasha when he spoke. The voice was subdued, hollow. "Get off of me."

Kagome wasn't sure if the demon was truly gone, then she heard Sessho-maru's voice, "It's alright Kagome. Inu-yasha is back to his normal neutered self."

In one swift move, Kagome had an arrow aimed at Sessho-maru's heart, her green eyes glinting at the inu demon. "Shut your mouth! I should have let Inu-yasha kill you first." Kagome backed off of Inu-yasha and started toward Sessho-maru. She stopped five feet from him and kept the arrow trained on him while she talked to Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha? Are you ok?" She got no answer, so she backed up and looked over to where she had left him. He was still lying on the ground, looking at the sword with dead eyes. Kagome's voice wavered slightly, "Inu-yasha?" Still no answer.

Kagome went over and bent down as far as she could while keeping the arrow trained on Sessho-maru. "Inu-yasha? Please say something."

The same hollow voice answered her, "Go away. I can't look at you."

Kagome's eyes started welling up with tears, her chest hurt. She could hear Sessho-maru's chuckling. Kagome blinked back the tears and stood up, "Leave here now Sessho-maru."

Sessho-maru's chuckling subsided and he offered Kagome a sly smile, "I think you broke him Kagome." Kagome's grip on the bow tightened. "Poor Inu-yasha must have had his heart set on bedding you. And you, you just couldn't wait for him to get over Kikyo. So you went behind his back and slept with the first demon that would---" Kagome let the arrow fly and watched as Sessho-maru tried to avoid the spirit-charged arrow. It missed his heart, but buried itself in his shoulder. He looked at Kagome with seething, golden eyes. He advanced toward her slowly, and cried out as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder.

Kagome backed up a step, frightened by the glint in Sessho-maru's eyes. She aimed another arrow at Sessho-maru. "Don't come any closer!"

"You better not miss my heart this time Kagome. Because make no mistake, I am going to kill you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hunger. Thirst. Blood. The smell of fear calling to him from the forest. He quickly finds the source: a deer caught in a snare. The demon approaches the helpless animal and slashes its throat, the blood dripping from his claws. He watches in fascination as the thick crimson liquid slowly makes its way down his hand and onto his arm, disappearing into the sleeve. The demon claws at the sleeve, ripping the robe and shirt from his upper body. He smells the air. So many scents mingling in the air he picks a direction and starts running. Hunger. Thirst. Blood.

The demon starts awake at the sound of a twig snapping. His ears and nose immediately determining the direction of the noise and the cause. He leaps into the trees and goes to stalk his next prey. He comes to a stop on a branch to observe a demon bent over his kill, eating. The feeding demon is unaware of the presence lurking in the tree above. He never sees the claws as they pierce his skull. Hunger. Thirst. Blood.

He runs swiftly through the waist high grass, sensing a familiar presence. He follows the scent into the woods and soon finds his next prey. It's a white-haired demon and a young human female. He senses the fear in the human, but the demon just stares at him with cold, golden eyes. He begins to circle around to the human and the white-haired demon puts itself between him and the human. He leaps into the trees, silently positioning himself for an attack. The white-haired demon gathers the human to him in a protective stance as he watches the trees. Red eyes and blood-stained claws fly out from above, reaching for the exposed neck of the demon. He avoids the attack and pulls his sword.

The white-haired demon gives the human some instructions and pushes her off into the woods. The red-eyed, blood-covered demon starts for the human, but her demon protects her, forcing him back with his sword. And then suddenly, the demon speaks. "Your fight is with me Inu-yasha. Not the girl."

Red eyes look at the opposing demon. Recognition of the scent and voice cause a name to appear in his mind. _Sessho-maru._ Hunger. Thirst. Blood. He had found his next prey.

Claws and sword clashed in the night. Sessho-maru was starting to have difficulty fending off Inu-yasha's continuous attacks. He had turned into a mindless killing machine. He had to slow him down, confuse him. What better way to confuse the mindless than with words? "Inu-yasha, what has happened to you? How long have you been free in your true demon form?"

Inu-yasha stands there seething, his eyes daggers in the night, aiming right for Sessho-maru. "I can't imagine what could have caused you to lose control like this." Inu-yasha stays perfectly still as his eyes follow every movement of the white-haired demon as he tries to maneuver into an advantageous position. He hears and understands the words, but he ignores them. They mean nothing to him. Only the kill. Hunger. Thirst. Blood.

Sessho-maru could see he really wasn't having any effect. He tried one last thing before stopping this tactic. "Where's Kagome? Did you two have a fight? Could it be that you found out your precious Kagome is not so innocent anymore?" Sessho-maru saw the reaction at Kagome's name. So that was it. Inu-yasha had found out about Kagome and somehow managed to release the demon within him. _Poor bastard, he must really be in love with the girl._

_Kagome….Your precious Kagome….Not so innocent._ The words echoed in his mind, causing his head to hurt. He tried to shake the voices out of his head. _Kagome….not so innocent._ Inu-yasha felt the rage coursing through his veins. He listened to his heart pounding, he breathed deep the smell of blood. Hunger. Thirst. Blood. Red eyes glowing, Inu-yasha lunged for Sessho-maru.

Sessho-maru avoided the attack and turned, expecting to see Inu-yasha heading right at him again. Instead, he sees Inu-yasha intent on something in the bushes. Before he can determine what it is, Inu-yasha pulls a frightened Kagome out by her throat. Sessho-maru watches with mild amusement as Kagome tries to break free of her protector. "Well now, isn't this interesting. We were just talking about you Kagome. That is until my brother here went ballistic at the mere mention of your name. I take it from his current condition that he found out about you and your lover." Sessho-maru could see Kagome weakening. "Who was it, out of curiosity? Inu-yasha refuses to tell me, and since it seems he's about to kill you…"

Kagome's hands fell to her side. Sessho-maru chuckled to himself at the thought of Inu-yasha killing Kagome. The tragedy of it all! A small flicker of movement caught his eye, and he saw Kagome trying to reach for something. Tetsusaiga! Sessho-maru thought of warning Inu-yasha, but the truth of life is that the strong survive. If she can kill him before he kills her, well then, he deserves to die. Sessho-maru saw a flash of light as Kagome swung the charged blade at Inu-yasha. But the demon was too quick and she was too weak. He easily caught the blade in his hand.

Sessho-maru watched as did Kagome, waiting to see what Inu-yasha was going to do with her. Suddenly, Inu-yasha looked like he was in pain. He dropped the sword and Kagome as he fell to his knees. Sessho-maru saw Inu-yasha's smoldering hand. The Tetsusaiga must suppress Inu-yasha's true demon form. Sessho-maru pondered this new bit of information when Kagome suddenly screamed, "SIT BOY!" Sessho-maru wasn't sure what kind of spell she had used, but Kagome managed to pin Inu-yasha to the ground. Then Kagome reached for the Tetsusaiga and forced Inu-yasha's hand around the hilt. The demon screamed and tried to thrash, but in the end the Tetsusaiga won, banishing Inu-yasha's demon aspect.

Inu-yasha's head was in a daze. He didn't know where he was, or what Kagome was doing beside him. To add to his confusion, he sensed Sessho-maru nearby. And to his horror, Inu-yasha realized his hands were covered in blood. Thankfully it appeared to be all demon blood. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was sending Koga away. Koga. He had taken Kagome away from him. They were lovers. Inu-yasha felt the knife go through his heart again. But he wasn't angry anymore. He was….empty. He heard Kagome talking to him, "Get off of me", was all he could think to say. He didn't even want to see her face. He just wanted to go away.

"It's alright Kagome. Inu-yasha is back to his normal neutered self." Inu-yasha wouldn't normally stand for such an insult, but perhaps right now, it was true. He could barely feel anything, except for the sharp pain in his chest.

Inu-yasha heard Kagome's raised voice, "Shut your mouth! I should have let Inu-yasha kill you first."

Had he been fighting Sessho-maru? Had Sessho-maru challenged him again in his demon aspect? Or had he attacked Sessho-maru? Oh well. He didn't care anymore. Inu-yasha heard Kagome calling to him again. He just stared at Tetsusaiga, the powerful blade that had saved his life and those of his friends many times over. It had never once betrayed him. Now it would be his only companion for awhile. He sensed Kagome moving closer to him, her voice sounding a bit worried. He couldn't be near her right now. "Go away. I can't look at you."

He heard Kagome's raised voice again, warning Sessho-maru, and he could hear the venom behind the words. Maybe that's what Sessho-maru said to Kagome that day. Maybe somehow he knew about Koga. But how? Inu-yasha heard his brother laughing and taunting Kagome. "I think you broke him Kagome. Poor Inu-yasha must have had his heart set on bedding you, and you, you just couldn't wait for him to get over Kikyo. So you went behind his back and slept with the first demon that would---"

Inu-yasha heard Sessho-maru's voice cut off. Then he thought he heard Sessho-maru yell out in pain. Did Kagome shoot him? Then he felt it. The demon aura of Sessho-maru blanketed the clearing, as his anger grew and grew. "Don't come any closer!" He could hear the fear in Kagome's voice and there was no mistaking Sessho-maru's intentions.

"You better not miss my heart this time Kagome. Because make no mistake, I am going to kill you."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome backed away from the advancing Sessho-maru. She stole a quick glance back at the immobile Inu-yasha. He still seemed indifferent to her and his surroundings. She thought about shooting the arrow but her hands were shaking from fear and as Sessho-maru pointed out, she couldn't afford to miss. "Inu-yasha! Please get up. I need your help. Please!" Kagome bumped into a tree and in her panic she released the arrow. Sessho-maru was so close he couldn't avoid it. Kagome's aim was off because of her nerves and from bumping into the tree, but the arrow imbedded itself in Sessho-maru's upper arm.

The shock of pain momentarily stopped Sessho-maru as he removed the arrow and threw it aside. "I told you not to miss Kagome."

Kagome was frozen against the tree. She looked down at Inu-yasha. "I know you can hear me Inu-yasha! Get up damn it!"

Sessho-maru was now within inches of Kagome. His cold smile sending shivers down her spine as he placed his clawed hand around her neck, letting one digit at a time lay across her throat. He didn't squeeze. He just held her in place. "You're wasting your breath. He won't help you anymore. You betrayed him. He just doesn't have the stomach to get rid of you himself. So as his big brother, that task falls to me. I used to think you were different Kagome. You could even say I liked you." Sessho-maru gently strokes Kagome's hair, admiring the fine raven tresses. "But then you proved yourself to be just another duplicitous human by betraying my family." Sessho-maru takes a handful of hair and yanks Kagome's head back, exposing her neck. "And I don't take kindly to being shot either." Sessho-maru's eyes turned red and he pulled his clawed hand back for a strike.

Kagome closed her eyes, unwilling to watch the razor-sharp claws coming for her neck. But the claws never came. She opened her eyes to see Inu-yasha holding back Sessho-maru's hand. His eyes still looked vacant, but at least he was back on his feet. "I didn't ask you to kill her."

Sessho-maru's eyes turned back to their golden color and he let the tension go in his hand so Inu-yasha released his wrist, but he still held Kagome by the neck against the tree. "She shot me twice."

"You can't kill her."

Sessho-maru lets Kagome go and turns on his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders and challenging him. "Why not? What reason could you possibly have for sparing her life?"

Inu-yasha hung his head, his long silver hair hiding his face. "I love her."

Kagome couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt and her legs felt weak. And all she could do was fix her stunned eyes on Inu-yasha.

Sessho-maru smiled. He let go of his brother's shoulders and chuckled. "Good boy. It's about time you admitted it. I really thought you were going to call my bluff. You had me worried there for a moment little brother." Sessho-maru turned to Kagome, his eyes warm and almost sad. "I'm sorry Kagome. It was the only way I knew to manipulate Inu-yasha into revealing his true feelings. You both had a right to know." He walked over to Kagome and kissed her on her forehead. She barely felt the lips on her skin as her eyes remained on Inu-yasha. Sessho-maru walks past Inu-yasha but stops at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Why did you do it?"

Sessho-maru sighs and lays a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "So you can get over her and move on." Sessho-maru walks over to the far side of the clearing and disappears into the surrounding woods.

Kagome remains silent and stunned as tears begin running down her cheeks. She needs Inu-yasha to say something. Anything. But he just stands there, head down.

Finally, the sound of Inu-yasha's voice breaks Kagome from her stunned state. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it myself until…."

Kagome's voice was barely a whisper, and it was strangled with emotion. "Please don't----"

"I have to go away for awhile. Sessho-maru was right. I need to move on."

Kagome went to Inu-yasha, she wanted him to look at her, wanted to feel his arms around her telling her it was going to be ok. That's what friends do. They help each other through things like this. But Inu-yasha steps away from Kagome's touch. "I can't. Not now. But please don't worry about me Kagome. I'm not going to lose control again. I just need some time. And you and…you need some time too."

"Inu-yasha, please don't go." He looks back at her tear-streaked face and almost gives in to her pleading eyes. But he can't be with her right now. He needed time to sort everything out. He knew he would return to her, knew they would always be friends. But even the best of friends needed a break from each other every now and again. He would take a break; maybe go see Toto-sai. And in time he would return to Kagome's side. Where he belonged.

"Please understand that I have to go for now. But don't worry. I will return to you."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inu-yasha or any of his fellow feudal era comrades.

**A/N:** Ok, so Sessho-maru was just a wee bit OOC. But, at least he helped his brother with his own touch of sadism. Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story. But the story will be continued in my second installment tentatively titled _Broken Ties_.

Thank you to everyone who read, enjoyed and/or reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! I hope to hear from you in the next installment. Until then…..

**The Nisou and the Wolf**

**Chapter 8**

Sango and Miroku left for the slayers village and Kagome left with Koga for the wolf lands. They would meet back at the village to resume their search for the jewel shards in two weeks. Kagome didn't tell Sango and Miroku everything that happened when she found Inu-yasha. She merely told them she found him fighting Sessho-maru and managed to get Tetsusaiga into Inu-yasha's hand to change him back. She told them Inu-yasha had left to go see Toto-sai for answers as to why he changed into his true demon form while still in possession of the Tetsusaiga. Kagome just prayed that two weeks would be long enough for Inu-yasha to come back. Otherwise, she might be forced to tell the whole truth and risk Inu-yasha's wrath.

Kagome and Koga split their time together spending eight days in the wolf demon's territory and six days with Kagome's family. They had made the trip through the well four days ago. Kagome sat on the small bench under the Goshin Boku tree looking up at the night sky. It was a cool, clear night and she could see all the stars sparkling. She would be going back through the well in a few days and couldn't help but worry about Inu-yasha. The last time she had seen him he was full of anguish, and seemed defeated. It scared Kagome that Inu-yasha could be so vulnerable. And what made matters worse was that she was the source of his troubles, and it tore her up inside but there was nothing he would let her do for him. She just had to be patient and wait for him to forgive her. _You promised you'd come back to me Inu-yasha…._

Kagome could feel Koga's presence before he appeared in the doorway of the temple. Their bond had strengthened in the past two weeks. Once they became aware of what was happening, Kagome and Koga were able to manipulate the bond to sense each other from great distances. They weren't able to communicate telepathically, but they could project feelings to each other. She watched the wolf move silently toward her, shadows hiding his features, all except his glittering eyes. Even in darkness they were alive. Kagome shuddered under their scrutiny.

Koga sat down next to Kagome and put a blanket around her shoulders, wrapping it around the front of her and making sure it covered enough of her legs. He didn't speak. He just offered himself as company, silent or otherwise. He looked up at the stars and smiled, knowing their patterns had not changed in over 600 years. It was comforting somehow. He looked over at Kagome, her face turned upwards to the stars, and wished he could make it all better. He knew she was worried about Inu-yasha and that she insisted on carrying a lot of guilt over what happened to him. Koga tried to get her to listen to reason, but she would have no part of it. She wanted to carry the blame. He tried to tell her it wasn't her fault that Inu-yasha kept his feelings from her. And what if he hadn't? Would Kagome have chosen Inu-yasha over Koga? Kagome had only smiled at Koga's questions and said, "Nothing could have kept us from each other." But Koga still found Inu-yasha's revelation a little unsettling to say the least. Had Inu-yasha set his sights on Kagome and just thought Koga was some sort of crush that would go away?

Koga knew Inu-yasha and Kagome would always have a special bond. He was an integral part of her life. But he wasn't jealous. He knew Kagome loved him, and he most assuredly loved her. Koga gazed at his lover, face bathed in pale moonlight, raven hair cascading down her shoulders. He reached out and lightly caressed her cheek before returning his attention back to the stars above.

Kagome could feel the love and warmth from Koga washing over her, soothing mind and body. She was so grateful to have Koga in her life. He loved her, he wanted her, and so she became his mate. _Mai yamainu._ She had told her mother everything about Koga the night they returned home. She was worried her mother would be angry at Kagome's deception. But her mother hugged her and told her how happy she was for the two of them. She had also told Kagome about her conversation with Koga the first time she brought him home. "I just want you to be happy Kagome. And I can see how much Koga loves you, and how happy he makes you. There's nothing to forgive." And then Kagome had hugged her mom so fiercely, thankful for her love and understanding.

Kagome looked over at Koga and slowly stood up. She held her hand out to her love. He gazed into her eyes and took her hand as he stood up. "I love you wolf." Koga leaned down so his lips lightly brushed Kagome's as he spoke, "I am yours nisou."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone had arrived back at the village a few days ago and after taking inventory of the necessary supplies, the group sat down to discuss what to do next. All except Inu-yasha. Kagome had somehow convinced them not to go searching for him at Toto-sai's, but was running out of stall tactics. They were sitting in Kaede's house, eating dinner, and throwing around ideas.

"I think we should continue with, or without Inu-yasha. Naraku is out there gathering shards as we speak. We can't afford to wait."

"I agree Sango. But you must consider the forces we will be up against. Inu-yasha is the only one with enough power to defeat some of these demons." Miroku takes a sip of soup, letting it warm his body. The weather had gotten unusually cold lately. It was a sure sign of a bad winter ahead.

"I'm a demon slayer. We handle demons 10 times our size."

"Yes, but you do it as a team." All eyes turned to Kagome who had been quiet the entire meal, content to let the others discuss their options. "The slayers worked as a team, each contributing to the battle. Our team is missing an important piece. I think we should wait."

"But Kagome. What if he never---"

Sango swallowed the rest of her statement when she saw the look in the priestess's eyes. In the past year or so, since continuing her training with Kaede and everything that happened with Koga and Inu-yasha, Sango had noticed that Kagome no longer exhibited any traits of the school girl she first met. She was a young woman, determined in everything she did. And now her determined eyes rested on Sango. Kagome would hear no further arguments.

"Ok. So we wait for Inu-yasha then." Sango felt a reassuring hand on her knee from Miroku. She gave him a grateful smile and continued to eat.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Four days after the decision to wait for Inu-yasha, Kagome was sitting under what would come to be known as the Goshin Boku tree. She came here every day to wait for Inu-yasha. Some days she stayed for only a few hours, others she stayed here from breakfast 'til dinner. Today she had been sitting here since lunch. The weather had suddenly turned cold and Kaede admonished her for her vigils, warning of getting sick. Since the weather had turned cold, she switched from her modern clothing to that of this era. It was much better suited for traveling in colder climates, as you didn't need as many layers as you would with her era's clothing. She dressed in the traditional priestess attire, her arms tucked into the sleeves for warmth. She had made herself several pieces last winter in preparation for this year. Kaede told her she was supposed to choose a color and then she would always be recognized by that color. Kagome had agonized over what color to choose. Red was out of the question because of Kikyo. She didn't want to use green because her eyes were already green. Yellow too bright, orange too difficult to dye, and pink was just too weak a color. Then one day she had watched as her hands glowed with energy while performing a healing spell. So blue it was. Now, it made her even happier because it was the same shade of blue as Koga's eyes.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back, lifting her face toward the warm sun. She let her mind drift to thoughts of Koga and wondered when she was going to be able to see him again. She reached out with her bond and sent him a warm embrace. She wasn't sure if he felt it from this distance or not, but it made her feel good to send it. She felt relaxed and at peace for the first time since returning from home. Only one thing could make this moment better. But she knew better than to wish for such things. She had hurt Inu-yasha by not trusting in him when it came to Koga. But the other matter….she couldn't have known. **_He_** didn't even know until he was forced to face Kagome's relationship with Koga. She wanted her friend back. She wanted to argue with him over stupid stuff and laugh with him as Miroku once again fails to keep his libido in check around Sango. She wanted that secure feeling of knowing he was right there beside her whenever she needed him. _Inu-yasha….you promised to come back to me_.

Kagome was feeling drowsy from the big lunch and warm sun, so she settled in against the tree for a nap. Her mind started to go blank when she felt a sudden wave of passion course through her entire body. She gasped as the wave washed over her body. Her heart was racing, her cheeks flushed, her whole body reacting to the urgent, hungry and intense feeling possessing her. She could hear herself gasp again, her breathing growing rapid, unable to keep up with the overwhelming sensations. Then just as she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore, a searing bolt of electricity ripped through her mind and body, causing her to cry out. She opened her eyes to the bright afternoon, panting, sweat beaded on her forehead, her limbs weak from the assault. She looked around but saw nobody near. She leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. She watched a group of birds digging for worms, feeling her lids getting heavy again. The intensity of the wave had left her exhausted. _What the hell was that?_ As she tried to fight the sleepiness, she got her answer. She could feel the sharp fangs tracing down her throat, and the pleasurable pain as they pierced her flesh, followed by the gentle licking of the tiny wound. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the telepathic bite mark. _Koga, you wolf. _She sent him a gentle kiss before falling asleep under the large tree.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha sat in the tree, concealed by the leaves. He watched Kagome sit down under the tree. He watched her sit there everyday for the past six days. He watched her sit there and do nothing for hours but wait. And every day when she left, alone, she would go into her room and cry herself to sleep. He would sit on the roof, outside her window and listen. And that's how he had spent the past six days. Watching Kagome.

Before he came back to the village, he had spent time with Toto-sai, his father's longtime friend and sword smith who forged the Tetsusaiga. He helped Inu-yasha focus his thoughts on something other than Kagome and how much of a fool he made of himself. He offered some insight into why Inu-yasha had changed into his true demon form while still holding Tetsusaiga. Even though Tetsusaiga was supposed to keep the demon aspect in check, it seemed extreme moments of emotional trauma could trigger the demon aspect to take over when Inu-yasha couldn't handle his emotions. Maybe if Inu-yasha hadn't dropped Tetsusaiga, he might have been able to fight the transformation, but it was mere speculation at this point.

Toto-sai also told him stories of his adventures with his father and stories of his mother. He especially appreciated the stories about his mother because he didn't have much time with her before she died and he had only vague memories. The tales Toto-sai told him gave him a better picture of his mother.

Toto-sai unfortunately was not much help when it came to Kagome. The best advice he could give Inu-yasha was to swallow his pride and face her like a man before he lost his friend. If he could do that, he wouldn't be staying with Toto-sai right now. But then the problem remained, what was he going to do? Kagome knew he was in love with her. How could he face her? What if she told Koga? Inu-yasha had a recurring nightmare of Kagome and Koga laughing at him and the words mai yamainu resounded in his head like a jackhammer. Every night for a week he had the dream. And every night for a week he woke up shaking, drenched in sweat. He didn't know why the nightmare went away, but he was thankful it did.

Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome under the tree. She must be having some sort of dream from the way she's squirming. Maybe Inu-yasha was making the same mistake as Kagome; not trusting your friend to accept you no matter what. But Kagome had been willing to do that even after his confession. She asked him not to leave, to stay with her. Maybe Toto-sai was right. He should just swallow his pride and face her. Now, while she was alone. It would be bad enough having to face Kagome, he didn't want to do it with an audience. His attention was caught by Kagome crying out. It didn't sound like she was in pain. She looked confused, but not worried. It must have been a really intense dream.

Inu-yasha looked around to make sure nobody else was around and then jumped down to the ground. He walked over to the tree and looked down at Kagome. She was asleep! How had she managed to fall asleep so fast? So now what? He had finally worked up enough nerve to talk to her and she was asleep. Inu-yasha sighed and sat down in front of Kagome, waiting for her to wake up. He just hoped nobody wandered by before she woke up.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She could see his flowing white hair, his huge golden eyes, and the flash of red as he darted past her. She called out to him, but he didn't stop, but just disappeared into the void. She looked around for any sign of his return, but she couldn't hear or see anything. She yelled his name, hoping to somehow invoke his presence by shouting his name. Still, he did not return.

Then she heard voices. Their voices, echoing through the void. _You're just a girl……Sit Boy!……Why are you being so stubborn…..Look out, he's behind you……I loved her, and lost her to Naraku's deceptions…..I'll save you…..you'd tell me if something's wrong, right…..I need you to be my friend right now…I love her…...I will come back to you….._

She started yelling his name again, demanding his return. He had promised he would return to her. Where was he?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Inu-yasha watched Kagome sleep. She seemed to be having another dream. She was mumbling something but he couldn't make it out. He thought about waking her up, but didn't want to startle her. And then, Kagome went silent for awhile, quietly resting against the tree. He leaned in closer, smelling her familiar clean scent.

"Inu…yasha…."

He backed up, a little startled at the sound of her voice. It was soft, and sounded like it was far away, obviously part of her dream.

"Inu….yasha…"

Just as he was about to try and wake her up, Kagome's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to clear the sleepy haze from her mind. She opened her eyes and saw the object of her search right in front of her. She gazed at him a few moments, enjoying the sight of his expectant face.

"Are you real?" She reached out and her fingertips lightly brushed his cheek.

Inu-yasha thrilled at the light caress of Kagome's fingertips. He quickly swallowed the sensation and focused his attention.

"Of course I'm real. I've been sitting here on my real ass for hours waiting for you to wake up. Did you know that you snore?"

Kagome sat bolt upright and took a swing at Inu-yasha. "Why you--!"

He ducked the shot and leaned back on his hands, giving her a lopsided smile. "Nice to see some things don't change."

She just chuckled and leaned back against the tree. "So, was Toto-sai able to help you?"

"How did you know I went to see him?"

"You said you would probably go to visit him. Seemed logical to me considering he made Tetsusaiga and knows a lot about your family history."

"Oh." Inu-yasha looks off to the side at the sound of rustling leaves, just to see a deer looking for food. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Kagome. "Well he did help, in his own vague way. But unless it happens again, everything is speculation."

Kagome looks down into her lap, concentrating on her hands. "You should know something before you see the others." She lifted her head and met the golden eyes of her friend. "I didn't tell anybody about what you said. I told them I found you fighting Sessho-maru and I managed to put Tetsusaiga in your hands to change you back." Kagome broke the gaze for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued. "I told them you would be gone for two weeks to visit Toto-sai. According to what I told them, you are six days overdue." Kagome saw Inu-yasha's eyes register surprise and she rushed on to explain herself. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was any of their business and I had to think of something to explain why you were gone----"

Inu-yasha reaches out and holds Kagome's hands, a warm smile softening his face. "It's ok, Kagome. I didn't leave you much choice. And you didn't lie to them; I did go to see Toto-sai."

"So…it's ok?"

"It's ok."

"And….we're ok?"

"We're ok, Kagome."

Kagome pulls her hands free and wraps her arms around Inu-yasha's neck, giving him a fierce hug. "Kagome, jeez! I just got back and you're trying to kill me!" Inu-yasha pushes her away, back against the tree.

"Well you deserve it jerk!" Kagome stands up and starts walking towards the village, yelling at Inu-yasha. "You leave me stranded in the woods, defenseless! That's just like you Inu-yasha. Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you!"

Inu-yasha caught up to Kagome to defend himself. "I didn't ask for your help Kagome! You just feel the need to stick your nose into everybody's business! What! You put up with me because I'm constantly saving your ass!" By the time they reached the village and their friends, they both knew things were exactly as they should be.

_The End._


End file.
